A Little LUCK
by basketcases02
Summary: Weiss and Schwartz have been captured by an eccentric enemy. Will Aya and Crawford survive this ordeal and each other? Yaoi: AyaxCrawford. Original Characters. Now adding the sequel starting on chapter 10. KenxOmi
1. It's Your Lucky Day

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, suggested incest, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

A Little LUCK:

It's Your Lucky Day

Aya growled as he squared off against Crawford. As usual he faced off against the taller man while Omi fought Nagi, Ken fought Farfarello, and Youji fought Schuldig. Aya hated Crawford with all his heart because the man just plain irritated him-- the way he smirked knowingly as he dodged every swing Aya took at him with his Katana. There was nothing fair about the way the man fought.

"Asuka, Asuka!" Youji cried, as he crumpled over holding his head in his hands.

"Yes, that's right, you killed her. It's your fault she's dead." Schuldig's taunted.

"Don't listen to him, Youji, he's just messing with your head," Omi cried.

"I do believe you're fighting me," Nagi snarled, as he slammed Omi into a wall.

"Nagi hurt God!" Farfarello said excitedly as he licked one of his knives.

"Shut up, you sick freak. I'm going to send you straight to hell!" Ken spat as he slammed into the white haired man.

"Listen to them, just like a bunch of children, but you and me, Aya, we're more civilized in our fighting," Crawford sneered at him as he pushed up his glasses.

"Don't you ever compare me to you." Aya could feel anger swelling in his chest but he pushed it back down. He didn't want to lose control in front of his teammates. Aya liked them thinking he was a cold bastard. This was how it had to be; Aya was the strong distant leader and in a strange way that was how Youji, Ken, and Omi liked it. Their mission this time was to destroy the organization called L.U.C.K., and unfortunately it appeared that Schwarz was hired to protect the strange group. Manx hadn't given them much information, so Aya wasn't even sure what they looked like. All he did know was that they were dangerous and needed to be taken down. Which left him to wonder why they needed Schwarz to protect them.

Aya stared icily as Crawford stood in front of him smirking evilly, but the expression quickly faded as Aya sliced Crawford's shoulder. Aya felt uneasy; it wasn't like Crawford to be so careless. Why hadn't he dodged the attack? Surely Crawford's power to see the future would have let himavoid the blade. All Aya could do was sit there stumped as he stared at Crawford's stunned expression.

"No," he heard Schuldig gasp. He looked over to see Youji had his wire wrapped around Schuldig's neck ready to deliver the final blow, but Nagi slammed Youji into the wall with his mind before he could truly hurt the red head of Schwarz.

"Watch out, Nagi!" Crawford yelled out as he made a mad sprint to the black-haired youth.

"What?" Nagi questioned as he stared at Crawford in confusion. Suddenly a dart came shooting at him out of no where, and struck him in the side. Omi stood in confusion looking to his own darts. Aya knew the dart had come from another source which could only mean trouble.

Crawford caught Nagi as his eyes rolled back and he crumpled to the floor. "Schuldig, Fafarello, get out of here now!" Crawford ordered as he slung Nagi over his shoulder.

"I think it's a little late for that, Crawford. Your vision will not help you now." A cold and eerie voice said from the dark of the large building.

"Lucious, why?" Crawford yelled ,as he looked to the darkened corner.

"Because I have use for all of you. I was banking on you all fighting to exhaustion, and you have not disappointed me."

"What's going on?" Ken asked quietly as he looked to Aya. He had a feeling that they had to get out of the building and fast.

"I wouldn't suggest trying to leave as every exit is heavily guarded by my men." Golden eyes glistened from the dark. A tall man with long black hair slowly stepped out from the shadows. He was stunning with his long black robe, silky hair, and perfect face.

"I will never be your soldier." Crawford yelled as he lunged at the man. Aya was surprised to see Crawford losing his composure. Not once had he ever seen the man act in hatred or rage, and this display of anger was making Aya uncomfortable.

"My, so you really can see the future. This will make you all the more useful, my little pet." The man laughed as another dart shot out at Crawford from a different direction. He wobbled at first before he finally hit the floor with a loud thud. "I would suggest that the rest of you don't resist, or you will end up like Crawford and Nagi. So why don't you all be good and drop your weapons?"

"Like hell," Ken spat.

"Hmm, men, why don't you step out and show the boys just what they are up against." The man sneered as a large group of men wearing matching black robes stepped out of the shadows. "As you can see, you are out numbered." Aya could see clearly as he set down his Katana and prayed Ken would do the same with his weapon. Reluctantly one by one they all put down their weapons and watched as the men immediately collected them. "This man is no longer your leader." The beautiful man smirked as he looked down at Crawford's motionless form on the floor. "I, Lucious, will be the one you follow now." He said eyeing Schuldig and Farfarello. Schuldig just nodded his head and remained abnormally quiet.

"Will we be hurting God?" Farfarello asked in an eerie voice.

"Of course we will. I see I will not have to train you as I will the rest."

"But I want to be trained master." Farfarello pleaded as he looked at Lucious.

"Well, if that is what you want." Lucious sounded stumped as he stared at the white haired man. "Soldiers take Crawford and Nagi away. Now if the rest of you will follow me." Lucious ordered as Aya watched a few soldiers drag off Nagi and Crawford's lifeless bodies. He wanted to make a run for it, but it was impossible when the men circled around them and Lucious directed them towards the door.

"Aya?" Omi's voice shook as he looked to him for comfort. Aya didn't know what to say, and for the first time he wished he wasn't the team leader. He wanted to comfort the small shaking boy but didn't want to show his weakness to the enemy. If they knew he actually gave a damn about his partners they might hurt them. Just as his sister had been hurt long ago and placed into a coma. No, it was better for him to brush Omi off and give him the same cold expression he always had.

"You will no longer look to him for answers. I am your leader now!" Lucious snapped glaring as he slapped Omi across the face hard. "Now follow me." With that they all followed him around a maze of hallways and doors until finally Lucious opened a door that led to a basement. The basement was a huge room that looked like a dungeon. It had three doors that must have led to other rooms which Aya didn't want to explore. The men filed in after them and all saluted Lucious as he took his place at a podium in the center of the room.

"Master Lucious we are at your service." The men chanted in unison.

"Such well trained servants, aren't they? Soon, my pets, you will be a part of my army and help me take over the world. Of course I already know you come unwillingly, and that is why I must train you first."

"I will never be a part of your army!" Ken spat at Luscious shaking with anger. Aya couldn't believe the idiot was losing his cool at a time like this.

"My, you'll be fun to break. I think you'll be spending a lot of time with Uncle. I think now would be a good time to meet the other members of L.U.C.K. Lucious laughed madly as he spun in a circle. Aya's eyes widened as he watched three men emerge from the men in black robes that Luscious had referred to as his army. "This, my pets, is L.U.C.K.. I of course am Lucious and this is Uncle," he said pointing to a man who was wearing leather from head to toe. Aya shivered as he looked at the leather mask with two red eyes peeking out at him.

"I am Cat." A strikingly handsome man with yellow eyes and short black hair purred out.

"And I am Kiss." A short blue haired boy with pig tails wearing a school girl uniform chirped happily, as he blew a kiss at Youji who cringed.

"From now on you will learn to obey us all. Uncle you can have the brunette for now. He seems like he will be a challenge." Lucious said as he pointed to Ken.

"Oh, hell no!" Ken screamed as the leather clad man approached him and with the help of a few soldiers dragged him off towards a metal door. "No!" Ken struggled as the men and Uncle drug him out of sight slamming the door behind them.

"Lucious, don't you think that's a bit harsh? And he was so cute too," Kiss whined as he looked sadly at the metal door. Aya winced, how could he have just let Ken be dragged off by that freak. He should have done something, but there was nothing he could have done. At this point they were all defenseless even Schwarz.

"Now, for the leader of Weiss. Cat, take him to his cell." Lucious ordered the beautiful man with yellow eyes. Cat stalked towards him and grabbed Aya, pulling him towards a different door than the one Ken had gone through.

000

"In," Cat demanded as he shoved Aya into a tiny cell. He had been previously stripped of his clothing with the help of a few servants of L.U.C.K. and now he was being shoved into a dark little cell, as Cat turned and left without another word, Aya stumbled backwards tripping on a solid figure, and falling on top of the naked flesh.

"Crawford?" He gasped as he looked down at the still unconscious leader. Crawford had also been stripped of his clothing and the intentions of the their captors was obvious. They planned to strip them of everything they knew, starve them, and abuse them until they broke. Aya shivered as he moved Crawford to the corner of the empty cell. Obviously they had separated them because they were the leaders. Aya inspected the wound he had given Crawford earlier and ran his hand over the long scar on his shoulder. It looked bad but it was not too deep. It appeared that someone had already cleaned the wound. L.U.C.K. didn't want them dead Aya reminded himself ,they wanted them to become part of their army. Crawford slowly began to stir, and for once Aya wanted to talk to him. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Talk." Aya demanded piercing Crawford with the best cold stare he could muster.

"Aya, we have to get out of here before they break our teammates. If they bring Nagi over to their side we'll be in trouble. Nagi hasn't learned how to focus his powers." Crawfordresponded groggily as he looked at Aya with emotionless eyes.

"What have you seen?" Aya asked as he took a seat across from Crawford.

"I don't really want to talk about it, but lets just say it's not a good outcome for any of us. If we work together we might get out of here alive."

"Work together?" Aya cringed at the thought of working with the bastard who had been the cause of much anger among himself and his teammates. But he knew in his heart he couldn't get out of the strange building and rescue Youji, Ken, and Omi by himself. He had to get out and see his sister again, even if it meant swallowing his pride and working with Crawford. He hoped she was still safe at the hospital.

"Well, what do you say? After we get out of this mess we can go back to trying to kill each other." Crawford said coldly as he scrunched up his knees to his chin.

"Whatever," Aya responded as he too brought his knees up to cover his nakedness.

000

"No," Omi screamed as the men in cloaks stripped him and threw him into a cell like room with plexi glass on one side instead of bars. He tried to cover himself as he looked up to see Nagi, Farfarello, and Schuldig in the room. None of them seemed to be bothered by the fact that they were naked. Omi crawled into a corner trying to remain discreet as Farfarello mumbled something about the second coming.

"It seems they thought of everything." Nagi whispered as he tapped the plexi glass with his thin fingers. Just then the door opened and a confused, naked Youji was tossed into the room.

"Youji!" Omi cried in relief as he ran and hugged Youji close to him.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Youji asked in concern as he brought Omi into a protective embrace. Omi shook his head no as he leaned into the embrace not caring that they were both naked.

"Oh, Youji, I hope Ken and Aya are ok."

"I'm sure they are, Omi, they're probably in another cell." Youji said in a soothing tone as he stroked Omi's soft blonde hair.

"He's not ok. Your friend Ken. I can hear his cries." Schuldig said in an eerie voice.

"Shut up, you asshole," Youji snarled. Omi choked back a cry as he thought of all the horrible things the man in the leather mask could be doing to Ken.

"I was just saying the truth." Schuldig snarled at Youji as he rubbed his temples.

"Headache?" Nagi questioned as he looked at Schuldig with mild concern. Schuldig nodded his head as he closed his eyes.

"Knives!" Farfarello yelled as he began shaking as though he were going through withdrawal.

"They're not going to give you any damn knives, so just shut up," Schuldig snapped silencing the white haired man. They all sat in an awkward silence as they stared at the walls. Omi closed his eyes wishing this was all just a bad dream and he would wake up in his bed.

TBC


	2. No Luck I Won't Fit

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, suggested incest, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

**A Little LUCK:**

**No Luck, I Won't Fit**

"Ow, I won't fit," Aya yelled as Crawford tried shoving him into the vent. His shoulders were to broad they kept getting stuck on the ledge.

"Damn it," Crawford growled. "There's no way out." They had spent what had seemed like a day trying to figure out ways to escape from the small cell. They had no concept of time since there was no clock or windows. Crawford reluctantly pulled Aya out of the vent as they both collapsed on the floor panting for breath.

"It's no use. I'll never get out to see my sister again." Aya gritted his teeth in frustration.

"You care an awful lot about your sister don't you? I don't understand; I could care less about my family."

"She's all I have left even if she is in a coma. I live to protect her." He was bored. Having no food, water, or decent company was getting to him.

"They're not going to feed us any time soon, are they?" Aya asked as his stomach growled.

"No, but they'll make sure we live. They don't want us dead."

"I understand why they want Schwarz, but why do they want us?"

"Because you are all trained. You know how to use your weapons and you use them well." Crawford explained as he ran his hands through his dark brown hair.

"Just tell me, with all your great visions, how could you not see that those guys were freaks? I can't see the future, and even I can tell just from a few seconds with L.U.C.K. that something isn't right with them," Aya sneered at Crawford.

"Shut up, bastard." Crawford spat as he turned his head away. Bothmen sat in silence as they glared at different walls.

000

"Ah, ha, ha!" Lucious laughed madly as he danced around the darkly lit bedroom. "You should have seen Crawford's face when he saw what I was going to do. He just stood there in shock as he let the leader of Weiss cut him up. He didn't see it coming until it was too late, Cat." Lucious cupped Cat's chin in his hands and looked into his eyes. Cat stared back into the golden brown eyes. He had always loved Lucious even if he knew his love would never be returned. For Lucious loved only one person and that was himself. Everyone else was just another means to an end. Lucious called them his teammates but in reality they weren't much different from the brainwashed men who served them. Cat sat down quietly on Lucious's king sized bed. Everything in the room was black from the comforter to the walls. He stretched out on the bed he had shared many times with his leader.

"You know what we need?" Lucious stated as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What?" Cat asked reluctantly. He was always afraid when Lucious started getting ideas.

"A larger dungeon."

"I think the size of it is just fine." Cat was slightly relieved it wasn't a torture chair like the last time. He shivered as he remembered Kiss and Uncle tying him down and having their fun while Lucious watched from the corner.

"No, it's not right. We only have a main room, two cells, and Uncle's room. It's not enough. I want it to be bigger," Lucious whined. "We could have the army build some more cells. Then we could brainwash more people!" Lucious said excitedly as he moved on top of him.

"We're not building an army, so we can use them for useless labor. Remember your plans on taking over the world."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Lucious snapped as he wrapped his hands around Cat's neck. Cat gasped as he felt the oxygen quickly leaving his body. "Tell me, Cat, how does it feel to have nine lives?" Lucious whispered into his hair as he loosened his grip. "You know, Cat, you're my favorite. Do you know why?" He finally let go of his neck as Cat desperately tried to breathe.

"No," Cat choked. It hadn't been the first time he had faced death, and at Lucious's hands.

"Because you're already dead, Cat. Yet you keep hanging on to your pathetic existence. You're not like Uncle, Kiss, or me."

"Hmm, I guess that's a matter of opinion." Cat responded; he knew Lucious was just trying to goad him.

"After I have my way with you I want you and Kiss to water the pets," Lucious demanded as he grabbed Cat by the back of the head and forcefully kissed him. Yes, this was the way he liked it being punished and used. After all it was what he deserved, he thought as Lucious bit into his lip and pulled away. Cat could feel the blood trickling down his chin as he looked up into the passive face.

"Lucious," he gasped.

"Why did I have to be cursed with such a deviant little brother. I guess it's lucky for both of us that I'm here to punish you." Lucious sneered as he licked the blood off his brother's chin.

000

"Ken!" Omi gasped as he watched the men march in with Ken's bruised and battered body. Ken's lips were bruised and his cheeks were red. The men threw him ruthlessly on the hard concrete. Omi shuddered as he looked down at the many bruises and scrapes on Ken's body. The men in cloaks filed out of the room.

"Ken!" Youji yelled as he cradled Ken's lifeless body in his arms. Omi went over to look into Ken's blank eyes. He had been with that freak named Uncle for too long. Now he lay there in Youji's arm's staring up at them with empty eyes.

"Ken!" Omi yelled as he tried to get his attention. Ken didn't blink or even finch at the sound of his name.

"Oh, no, he's dead," Omi cried.

"No, he's still breathing." Youji whispered in confusion.

"Shut up and just leave him alone. That's all he wants." Schuldig mumbled as he rubbed his temples.

"What the hell did that freak do to him, Schuldig?" Youji demanded looking threateningly.

"I don't want to talk about it and I don't have to." Schuldig yelled back turning his back to them.

"Uncle, hurt God!" Farfarello's creepy voice rang out from the corner.

"Shut up." Omi spat as he shook, wanting to pound Farfarello's face into the ground but being too afraid to go into the dark corner.

"Water time, boys!" A cheerful voice chirped from outside the cell. Omi looked up to see the blue haired boy with pigtails in a schoolgirl uniform standing next to the tall slender man with short black hair and yellow eyes staring in at them. Omi shivered as he covered himself from their leering eyes. Kiss slowly made his way into the cell with a huge hose in his hands. Nagi stood up with his hands in front him as his hair began to rise.

"Oh, no, you don't, freak boy!" Kiss yelled as he flipped on the switch to the hose. The force of the water was so harsh it knocked Nagi back and to the wall, and the rest of them as well. All of them tried to avoid the spray except Ken and Nagi who lay motionless on the floor. Omi mustered as much strength as he could and hurled himself on Ken to protect him from the blast. The tiny drain in the room couldn't handle all of the water and the room began to flood. The water quickly raised to their ankles.

"That's enough, Kiss. I think the pets should have enough to drink for now." Cat said coldly as he looked at all of them as though they were nothing more than pathetic worms.

"Oh, but I'm having such fun." Kiss whined as he shut off the house. None of them had enough strength to get up and attack the two men. "We have to go water some other pets. Don't worry though I will be back to play with you later." Kiss said as he blew Youji another kiss. Bothmen left the room unharmed shutting the cell door behind them.

"Water!" Schuldig gasped as he ducked his head toward the floor and began lapping at the water. The rest of them soon followed suit. Omi felt like a dog lapping up his water, but he didn't care it felt good on his dry throat. Youji slowly crawled towards him and Ken.

"He needs water." Youji said looking at the still motionless Ken. Omi scooped up some water as Youji helped him support Ken. He slowly forced the water down Ken's throat and was relieved when he noticed Ken swallowed it.

"Oh, Ken, just talk to me," He cried as he held the brunette close to him. Ken still refused to talk as he drank the water greedily.

"I thought I told you to give it up. He's gone. He's lost it, so just let him slip away," Schuldig said staring at Omi coldly.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about just ignore him, Omi. Ken's just in a little shock that's all," Youji explained. Omi looked down at Ken doubtfully. Ever since he had known Ken not once had Ken acted disturbed by what he saw. They had seen a lot in their days as assassins, so what could have possibly put Ken into a state of shock?

"I never said he was in shock. I said he didn't want to talk." Schuldig hissed at him. "Although I must say whatever went on in that room disturbed him beyond belief."

"Ken's not easily disturbed." Omi snapped not wanting to believe Schuldig.

"Well, I don't blame him. I'm disturbed too," Schuldig whispered.

TBC


	3. So Unlucky! We Have to Get Out of Here!

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, suggested incest, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

A Little LUCK:

So Unlucky! We Have to Get Out Of Here!

Aya was dying of thirst, but most of all he was dying of boredom. He couldn't think of a worse person to be stuck with, at this point he would even take Farfarello. At least then he wouldn't be bored.

"They're coming. I would suggest you move to the corner; they plan to water us." Crawford said as he looked up from the spot on the wall he had been staring at all day.

"Why?" Aya asked but it was too late a blast of water came spraying in at them through the bars. "Oww," Aya growled as he was pushed back against the wall.

"The itsy bitsy spider crawled up the water spout, down came the rain and washed the spider out." Cat sang out.

"Water time, pets." Kiss chirped from outside the bars.

"Better drink fast before it all goes down the drain." Cat said piercing Aya with his yellow eyes.

"Let go of your pride, Aya, or you won't make it out of here to see your sister." Crawford said as he cupped the water in his hand and drank as much as he could. Aya reluctantly scooped the water into his hand and drank before it disappeared down he drain.

"That's a good little kitten, that's right, drink up." Cat taunted from outside the bars.

"Oh, they're so cute," Kiss giggled as he finally turned off the hose.

"That's it for now, pets, but don't worry, we'll be back.." Cat winked and gave Aya a seductive smile as they left.

"I think he likes you." Crawford sneered at him as he wiped his mouth with his hand.

"Shut up."

"I bet the others are just as bored as we are."

"I doubt it. They're in better company," Aya snapped.

"Yes, I bet Ken is just having a ball with that freak Uncle." Crawford said looking at Aya intently. Aya flinched he had been so busy thinking about his own pains he had completely forgotten about his teammates. Ken was probably being tortured and molested, and all he could think about was how bored he was.

"Can I still save them?" Aya asked as he made eye contact with Crawford.

"Of course, they're all alive and together with my teammates. Schuldig informed me that they have brought Ken back, but I will warn you that Ken may never be the same again." Aya had completely forgotten that Crawford and Schuldig could communicate. The whole time the silent bastard had been talking to his teammate while Aya was forced to stare at a wall.

"Bastard!"

"The name's Crawford, and that is the only way I will allow you to address me." Crawford's monotone voice rang out threateningly.

"Bastard," Aya yelled again as he gave Crawford an _I dare you to do something about it_ look.

"I warned you," Crawford growled as he slipped across the wet floor to take a swing at Aya.

Aya ducked and slipped falling flat on his back as Crawford fell on top of him.

"Hnn," Aya gasped as he felt Crawford's full weight on him. He could feel every inch of Crawford's wet naked body pressed against him. Crawford was panting in his ear as he felt him harden. Aya's body instantly began to react.

"Mmmn," Aya moaned as he pressed up into Crawford. Both men began to grind into each other as their lips met. Aya brought his hands up and ran them through Crawford's wet black hair pulling on it roughly to drag him into a deeper kiss. Aya couldn't help it his body was taking over and Crawford's mouth was just so nice and warm.

"Crawford!" Aya hissed as Crawford kissed down his neck finding a sensitive spot.

"Yes, that's my name."

"Ugh." Aya pushed Crawford away in disgust. "What the hell am I doing?" He couldn't believe he was so weak to allow any of this to happen.

"You were just having a little fun, Aya. There isn't much to do, so just go with it. Unless you would rather sit here and tell each other our life stories. Because I really don't feel like having a heart to heart." Crawford said as he crawled back on top of him and began grinding his hips against Aya.

000

"Oh, man, Uncle, you should have seen it. It was so much fun watering the pets." Kiss chirped excitedly at the dinner table.

"He was busy, Kiss. Now you know it's not fair to brag. I hope I'm not going to have to punish you today." Lucious scolded as he cut into his steak.

"Sorry, Sir." Kiss apologized as he bowed his head.

"Did you have fun, Cat?" Lucious asked as he popped a chunk of steak in his mouth.

"Of course, Sir, but I'm sure Uncle had fun with whatever he was doing." Cat responded to his brother as he watched Uncle unzip the mouth part of his leather mask and begin to eat.

"Uncle had a lot of fun, but he also wishes he could have watered the pets. Especially the one called Ken, that is his favorite. Isn't that right, Uncle?" Uncle nodded his head yes.

"When do I get to play with a pet?" Kiss whined at Lucious.

"You want to play with Youji, don't you?" Lucious laughed as he stared into Kiss's gray eyes.

"Yes!"

"More than you want to play with me?" Lucious pouted as he stuck out his bottom lip.

"Of course not, but you let Uncle play with one of them, why not let me play too?"

"Fine, you may have Youji, but remember they are not here for pleasure, but instead for pain." Lucious said sternly to Kiss.

"Somehow I don't think that guy would like Kiss mauling him." Cat grumbled as he pushed his food around on his plate.

"He would too," Kiss snarled at him.

"Cat, am I going to have to punish you?" Lucious asked threateningly. Cat hated it when Lucious punished him in front of the others. He had always felt that what happened between them should be kept between them.

"Oh, please do. I want to see Cat get punished." Kiss clapped his hands in delight.

"Ugh," Uncle grunted as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Please don't. I will be good from now on. I promise I'll be good." Cat pleaded as he looked into his brother's cold eyes.

"Always with the unfulfilled promises, Cat." Lucious sneered as he rose from his seat and walked toward him. Lucious tipped his face up to stare into his eyes.

"Up," Lucious demanded.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kiss squeaked with excitement.

"Please," Cat pleaded as he slowly stood up.

"It's too late to beg, Cat." Lucious said as he pushed Cat onto the table and climbed on top of him.

000

"So, what were your parents like?" Crawford asked as he laid flat on his back next to Aya on the sticky floor.

"They were nice. I probably related to my father the most. He liked sports and all that manly stuff. My sister got along with my mother. They both liked to shop and talk about all the hunky actors," Aya mumbled. His body ached. It had been fun and helped to pass the time, but now he was too tired and exhausted to continue in their sexual games.

"What were your parents like?" Aya asked reluctantly not really wanting to know the answer. He knew they had to have been abusive to produce someone like Crawford.

"My father was a powerful business man in America and my mother was from a powerful family. They were pressured to marry each other. There was no love there, and my father had many affairs. I don't remember much about my mother, because my father hired someone to murder her when I was five. I wasn't really sad when she died,because I already knew it would happen.. because I had a vision. After that I spent most of my time following in my father's footsteps until I killed him when I was sixteen," Crawford said coldly as he turned sideways to face Aya.

"Why would you kill him?" Aya couldn't understand why someone would kill their own flesh and blood even if that person deserved it.

"Because he was more powerful than me. It was his plan to knock me off because I was starting to have more authority over his business partners. You see my father just like me had visions, so he could see that one day I would have more power and wealth than him."

"So he decided to take you out because you would grow to be more powerful than him. You saw that your father would kill you, so you decided to kill him first," Aya said sadly slightly beginning to understand what Crawford's life must have been like.

"Do you think I'm evil for wanting the power my father had?"

"Yes, and no. I can understand why you are the way you are, but I don't understand why anyone would want so much power and responsibility. All I wanted at sixteen was a car." Aya said as he brushed his red bangs out of his eyes. Crawford laughed grabbing him and bringing him into a loose kiss.

000

"We're going to die of starvation." Youji growled as his stomach rumbled.

"We need to get out of here." Schuldig said as his body lay lifeless on the floor.

"We can't even move how are we supposed to get out of here when we can't even move?" Youji yelled at Schuldig. Omi groaned as he cuddled up next to Ken who hadn't really moved since he was brought to the cell. The truth was that they were all going to die in this cell together.

"God is hurting because we are starving!' Farfarello said excitedly from the corner.

"Shut up!" They all shouted in unison. If Omi had to listen to Farfarello's mindless blabbering one more time he was going to crawl back into the corner and strangle him.

"We need energy." Nagi's quiet voice rang out.

"No dip, Sherlock, but it doesn't look like they're going to bring us any food anytime soon," Schuldig snapped at the younger Schwarz member.

"But we do have food here," Nagi said giving Schuldig a creepy smile.

"We might be able to get a few bites off Ken, but I'm not really much into cannibalism," Schuldig spat.

"Neither am I. Crawford told me once that semen is a good source for protein," Nagi said staring at them all with a blank expression.

"Eww, I don't even want to know, Nagi. Crawford was just joking. You would have to give a lot of blow jobs to get enough protein anyway." Schuldig was in disgust.

"Well, then it's good for me that there are a lot of men in this room." Nagi casually said as he looked them all up and down.

"Oh, hell no!" Farfarello, Schuldig, Youji and Omi yelled at him.

"Well, I guess that just leaves Ken." Nagi licked his lips as he eyed Ken hungrily.

"No," Ken whispered.

"What was that, Ken? Youji, I think he just talked." Omi said excitedly as he patted Ken's hair.

"No!" Ken yelled as he glared at Nagi.

"Fine, then just don't come whining to me when you're hungry." Nagi yelled as he sat in the corner opposite from Farfarello and pouted.

"We need to get out of here." Schuldig repeated looking skeptically at Nagi. For once Omi had to agree with Schuldig, they really needed to get out of here.

TBC


	4. Getting Lucky

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, suggested incest, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

A Little LUCK:

Getting Lucky

"Owe," Cat whined as Kiss rubbed alcohol across the scratch marks on his back. "This is all your fault!" he hissed at the blue haired boy.

"I'm sorry, it's just so sexy when Lucious punishes you like that. You can't blame Uncle and me for appreciating beauty," Kiss murmured as he nipped at Cat's back. "You're both so pretty. I wish I could look like Lucious, maybe then people would follow me." Kiss moaned in his ear as his hand massaged his back.

"Kiss, you are pretty. If you didn't dress like a school girl maybe people would take you more seriously." He grabbed one of Kiss's hands and brought it to the front of his pants. "Can't you feel how attracted I am to you?"

"Oh, my, Cat," Kiss gasped in surprise as he rubbed his hand over the tightened cloth.

"Mmm," Cat moaned not hearing the door open.

"I told you to take care of his wounds not take care of him," Lucious laughed seductively from behind them. Cat jumped, but Kiss was too stunned to remove his hand. "By all means continue; don't let me bother you."

"Um, sorry," Kiss said quietly as he removed his hand. Cat was worried, it wasn't like Lucious to be calm about someone else touching his little brother without permission. It wasn't like he and Kiss hadn't fooled around before, but it was always in the presence of Lucious. That was the rule for all of them: never without Lucious.

"I said not to stop!" Lucious' voice rose in anger as he watched Kiss bring his hand back down and resume its earlier actions. "I came here to tell you, Kiss, that you need to go check on the pets while Cat and I check up on Crawford and Aya. I think we should feed them, what do you think?"

"Yes," Cat moaned as he found release.

"We will go as soon as you are ready, Cat." Lucious sneered giving him a devious grin.

000

"Crawford!" Aya gasped.

"Brad," Crawford said coldly.

"What?" Aya moaned as he and Crawford melted together.

"I want you to call me by my first name."

"Then I want you to call me _Ran_, that's my real first name," Aya admitted as he clawed at Crawford's back. He didn't know what had led to them having sex, but within a few hours Aya had grown to understand the arrogant leader of Schwarz. Crawford, no _Brad_, had been through a lot of pain in his early years of life. His mother had ignored him, and his father had tried to kill him. His peers had called him a freak, and society had shunned him. It was no wonder Crawford felt the need to control a world that had brought him nothing but pain and grief. He had formed an alliance with others who were just like him. All of them seeking to live forever. Aya had secrets of his own that he confessed to Crawford. His biggest being that he was afraid to die a virgin. His whole life's focus had been on his sister. Many nights he had prowled the streets, but he wasn't like Youji, he couldn't just be with a stranger.

"Brad!" Aya shook in pleasure as he felt himself nearing the end.

"Ran, don't hate me for this. You will thank me later." Crawford panted into his ear.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, what do we have here?" An angry voice yelled at them from outside the cell. "It looks like you two are having fun," Lucious sneered.

"You should punish them." Cat smirked down at Aya. "I'll punish the red head."

"Like hell if I'll go anywhere with you." Aya shouted as he pushed Crawford off of him.

"Good, because I had no intentions of having Cat punish you. Uncle will be the one to tame you, my wild beast," Lucious said as he clicked his tongue at him. "Crawford, since you have been so good and quiet, you will only get a warning this time."

"Crawford, you bastard, you had this planned the whole time. You better hope Uncle kills me because if I'm brought back here I won't hesitate tomurder you." Aya howled as a group of men in cloaks drug him out of the cell. Aya felt tears roll down his cheeks, he had been tricked and used. Crawford was using him so that he and Schwarz could escape. He was a fool to ever think Crawford would actually work with him.

"Well, Cat, you stay here and feed Crawford. I'm going to go check up on Kiss. I'm sure he's doing something he's not supposed to do." Lucious sighed as he turned and left.

000

"If you want food you're going to have to pay a price." Kiss giggled from outside the plastic wall.

"What's the price? We'll do anything." Schuldig jumped the gun sounding just a bit to desperate.

"Him," Kiss pointed to Youji.

"Go ahead, take him. Do whatever you want with him; he's no use to us," Schuldig said as he forced Youji toward the door.

"No way!" Youji yelled shoving Schuldig away.

"It's for the better of the team Youji. Look at Omi and Ken, they need food," Schuldig salivated as he argued with Youji.

"Don't listen to him, Youji; Ken and I are fine. Don't sacrifice yourself for us," Omi pleaded. There was no way he was going to let his last sane team member be drug off by some freak. He didn't want him to be broken like Ken had been.

"Schuldig's right, don't try and stop me, Omi." Youji said as he walked to the door. "I will go off with you but you must promise to feed us all."

"Of course," Kiss piped as Youji was pulled out of the cell by the men. They started to drag him off. "Stop," Kiss ordered. "I want him here. I want them to watch. I think the blonde would like to watch." He laughed as he gave Omi a devious smirk.

"You're sick!" Omi shouted as he staggered up and pounded against the plastic. The men in robes slammed Youji up against the plastic wall.

"Now, you stay there or your friends won't get to eat." Youji remained in place as Kiss rubbed up against him kissing all over his face.

"No!" Omi cried as he pressed himself up against the plastic trying to break through to save Youji from the twisted freak.

"Do you wish it was you who was kissing and touching him?" Kiss asked as he groped Youji's nether regions.

"You're sick!" Omi had never thought of his teammate in that way. He had never even thought of a guy in that way. Youji's face was twisted in agony, and Omi knew he was suffering as the blue haired boy locked lips with Youji grinding up against him. Out of their whole group he knew Youji was the most uncomfortable with homosexuality. Youji liked women and he made sure everyone knew it. Omi winced as he continued to watch Youji getting mauled by the younger boy.

"Kiss, that's enough, you've had your fun." Lucious's cold voice came from behind them. "Now what have I told you about playing with our future army?" Lucious scolded as the cloaked men threw Youji back into the safety of the cell with buckets of dog food.

"But Uncle gets to play with them?" Kiss whined stomping his foot on the floor.

"That's different."

"No it's not," Kiss cried.

"What Uncle does with the pets is quite different, and you know it," Lucious spoke as he eyed Ken.

"No!" Ken screamed as he shook in fear at the mere mention of Uncle's name.

"It's ok, Ken, Uncle's not here," Omi whispered into the scared man's ear as he held him in a loose embrace.

"Ha, ha, ha, It looks like Uncle taught you a lesson. You naughty little pet." Lucious sneered at Ken through the plastic. "Well, we should be leaving now, Kiss. I think we're done here for the time being.

000

Cat watched silently as Crawford scooped some dog food out of the feeding bucket. He was surprised that even when eating dog food the man still looked refined. "Was he good?" Cat purred. "He looks like he would be fun." Crawford didn't respond but merely gave him an icy stare. " I would love to have that fiery redhead under me panting and moaning, but unfortunately it looks like Uncle gets to have fun with him. So, Crawford why did you hand him over to us like that? What do you have planned? You can see the future?" Cat asked as he looked at the man in the cell curiously.

"Yes, you already know that!" Crawford growled at him impatiently.

"Then tell me, Mr. Crawford, does my brother live to see his dream?" Cat ran his finger up and down the bars as he waited for an answer.

"No, as long as I am alive your brother will never live to see his dream come true. Are you going to kill me now?"

"You already know I'm not going to kill you," Cat said as he leaned up against the bars.

"Why do your protect him? You know he will be the death of you. You're going to die because of his mistakes. Follow me, and I will make sure you live," Crawford said coldly as he moved closer to the bars.

"I already know I will die because of him. I love him and I am willing to accept my fate," Cat said sadly as he backed away. "If my death will make him happy then death is what I will give him."

"My offer still stands, anytime you change your mind just let me know." Cat didn't respond to Crawford's offer, he didn't need to, he just turned and left.

TBC


	5. Why Does Uncle Always Have All the Luck?

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, suggested incest, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

Author's Note: This chapter is a little strange but I hope you still like it. I know the characters are a little out of character. I hope you like it, and please review. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed.

A Little LUCK:

Why Does Uncle Always Have All The LUCK?

Aya fought all the way as the men in cloaks dragged him toward the metal door. The men knocked on the door and the man with a leather mask opened it and peeked out at them. "No!" Aya silently screamed as the man's red eyes pierced into him. He was scared and it was rare that anyone could scare him. He could feel his heart beating faster as images of the man raping and beating him flew through his mind. Poor Ken had to endure this man too. If Ken was still alive, then surely he could survive this torture too.

"Master Uncle, we have brought you a new pet to play with. Where do you want us to put him?" The men chanted in unison. Uncle didn't verbally respond to them but instead opened the door and motioned for them to follow him. As soon as Aya entered the room he nearly gagged there was the smell of death all around him. Once he opened his eyes he was surprised the room wasn't at all like the dungeon he had expected. He looked around at the large canopy bed, Victorian furniture, and the cases upon cases of dolls. Most of the dolls appeared to be old but they were all in nice condition. Uncle went to his dresser and pulled out a beautiful old fashioned red dress with old lace bordering the cuffs and neck. Uncle grunted and pointed to the dress and then to him. Aya stared at him. Surely Uncle wasn't suggesting that he was to wear it. He gulped now knowing that he was to be sexually abused. The men took the dress and forced him into it.

He cringed when the men tied him down to an old Victorian chair that had been bolted to the floor. There were red stains and scratch marks all over the wood. It frightened Aya when he realized many of the stains were fresh. After the men securely tied him down Uncle grunted and directed the men out of the room. For the first time since his parents death, Aya felt helpless. All he could do was sit there and watch as Uncle walked to his dresser and pulled out a box before walking over to him.

000

"Gross, I don't see how dogs can eat this shit," Youji spat as he took another handful of dog food.

"Well, if you guys had listened to me we all could be eating something much better, so stop whining!" Nagi spat bitterly at the tall blonde.

"Nagi, shut up. You're making us look weird," Schuldig hissed.

"We are weird because God hated weird people." Farfarello grunted as he ate the dog food off the floor like a wild animal.

"He's got a point," Youji smirked at Schuldig. Omi sighed as he listened to Schuldig and Youji hurl insults back and forth between them. He helped Ken eat; he wasn't doing too well.

"Come on, Ken, eat," Omi pleaded. Ken was losing strength and weight. He couldn't sit back and watch as Ken slipped away from them. "We have to get out and fast or we will lose him forever." He looked up at the others with tears in his eyes seeking some kind of comfort.

"Don't worry Crawford has a plan that will get us all out of here," Schuldig said looking at Omi seriously for the first time. Omi stared at him in surprise; Schuldig was the last person he would think to comfort him. "I'm not comforting you I'm just stating the facts," Schuldig sneered with disgust in his head. "We are still enemies, but don't worry we are all allies until we are out of this place. No one will be left behind." Omi smiled looking up into the green eyes. For once in his life he was happy to hear the nasal voice in his head.

000

Aya shook as he watched Uncle reach into the box. He closed his eyes not wanting to know what torturing device Uncle would pull out. He felt something cold touch his lips and his eyes snapped open out of curiosity. Uncle was pulling a red tube of lip stick away from his lips. Aya watched as Uncle put powder, blush, and eye makeup on him. Something wasn't right he should be feeling pain right now but all he felt was freaked out. Uncle pulled back and just stared at him, then reached into his box and pulled out a red ribbon and placed it in his hair. He sat quietly as he watched Uncle go to his doll collection and rearrange them.

"Ah chew!" Aya sneezed the musky smell was getting to him. Uncle looked over at him his red eyes glaring at him. He walked over slapping him hard across the face. Aya felt a ring cut across his check and knew it would leave a mark. He looked up at the man in confusion.

"Dolls don't sneeze. Dolls don't move. Dolls don't talk." Uncle's creepy voice rasped. Aya's eyes widened, _oh, no, Ken_. He knew Ken was a talker, and he shuddered when he thought about Ken who liked to trash talk to intimidate the enemy. "Bad dolls go into the closet." Uncle said as he pointed to the closet door. He went to turn on an old record player and the sounds of classical music filled the room. Aya quietly watched trying not to move as Uncle went to the closet and came out carrying two Victorian dresses. No, they weren't' just dresses there was something in them. Aya assumed they were life sized dolls. He gasped but tried to hide his disgust and surprise when he noticed one was a skeleton and the other was a decaying body which couldn't have been more than a few days old.

"When dolls are bad sometimes they get broken," Uncle explained as he set the skeleton on the bed and picked up the decaying body and danced around the room holing it as if it were alive.

Aya wanted to close his eyes and block out the scene before him but he knew if he did he could potentially end up like the skeleton on the bed.

000

"Did you feed Crawford?"

"Yes," Cat responded weakly.

"How did the high and mighty Crawford look eating dog food? Did he beg for it and eat it off the floor like some animal?" Lucious asked excitedly.

"Sure," Cat lied not wanting to upset his brother.

"Oh, Cat, I wish I could have seen it. You do know how to make a man beg."

"I guess. Don't you think Aya has been punished enough? We don't want Uncle to kill him, do we?" he asked as he sidled up next to his brother's desk.

"Uncle got Aya! That's so unfair and all I wanted to do was play with Youji for a little while. Now Uncle has gotten his hands on two of the pets," Kiss whined from the corner.

"What did I tell you about whining?" Lucious yelled as he approached the blue haired boy. "You know what happens when you whine."

"Please, Lucious, I won't whine anymore." Kiss pleaded as Lucious closed in on him. Cat closed his eyes he really wanted to help Kiss out but if he did he knew he would be the one to be punished.

000

"Oh, God, no!" Schuldig howled as he held his head in his hands. "Gross!"

"What the hell is your problem?" Youji asked in mild concern.

"Kiss," was all the red head could mumble as he writhed on the floor.

"Hey, that's not funny, Schuldig, don't ever mention him in front of me again. I kissed him so you could eat, and don't you forget that."

"Youji, I don't think Schuldig was trying to make you upset. I think he's really in pain." Omi said as he held Ken close to him.

"No!" Schuldig cried again banging his head into the wall. "Stop, I don't want to know anymore."

"Schuldig snap out of it," Nagi yelled as he grabbed the larger man by his hair and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell was that for you damn brat. Don't you ever hit me," Schuldig seethed finally going back to normal.

"Great, he's back." Youji said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Schuldig hurt God."

"Really, how did he do that?" Nagi asked looking to the corner where they all knew Farfarello resided. Farfarello remained silent not answering Nagi's question.

"So, when is the almighty Crawford going to save us all?" Youji asked impatiently glaring at Schuldig.

"I'm not sure. I can't see the future."

"It sounds like you got gypped on the special powers. Crawford can see the future, Nagi can tear down buildings, Farfarello can hurt God, but all you can do is listen to people complain and whine in your head."

"Shut up, Youji. I have the awesome power of knowing what people are thinking and what their fears and weaknesses are so I can use it against them. Just like I can use Asuka against you. That girl you constantly think about. It must have been painful when you found out she was Nue. And to think in a way you killed her. I can feel the guilt in your heart. Your pain tastes so sweet, Youji."

"Stop reading my thoughts. Why don't you go back to looking at LUCK's thoughts, I'm sure they're more interesting."

"Because they're too messed up, and that's a lot coming from someone such as myself."

"Guys, stop arguing; you're scaring Ken." Omi pleaded as he brushed Ken's cheek lovingly.

"No, you're the one who is scaring him. He's starting to question your sexual identity with the way you have your hands all over him." Schuldig sneered coldly at them. Omi looked down at Ken hurt as he pulled away from him.

"Omi, don't listen to him. Ken's not even thinking straight." Youji comforted as he glared at Schuldig. "We all know you're not gay."

"You're right about one thing: Ken isn't thinking straight."

"Schuldig, I'm warning you!"

"Oh, and what you going to do, Youji? You're outnumbered because I don't think Ken will be much help in a battle. You know what, Omi, I take back what I said aboutnot leaving anyone behind because this jackass belongs here," Schuldig yelled.

"Maybe you'll be the one left behind. I can tell you annoy the hell out of Crawford and Nagi. Maybe now would be a good time to ditch your sorry ass."

"We wouldn't leave him behind," Nagi said without much conviction.

"I would, if I knew it would hurt God," Farfarello growled from the corner.

"Glad to know you guys have my back," Schuldig spat as he leaned his head back against the wall.

"Ken, I'm not gay, and I'm not going to molest you," Omi whispered quietly in his friend'sear.

000

"Pretty doll," Uncle grunted as he touched Aya's lips with his fingers. Aya could feel his breath on his neck as Uncle's other hand ran through his hair. Uncle had grown tired of the other two dolls and was now focusing all of his attention on him. "Dance pretty doll." Uncle said as he unlocked Aya's restraints and picked him up to dance. His heart raced; this was his chance at escape. He had done such a good job at playing a doll it seemed Uncle had forgotten he was alive. He was drawn closely to the man and dragged around to the beat of the music. Aya stayed still until Uncle danced close to a chair in the room. Aya immediately took action kicking Uncle in the groin grabbing the chair and whacking Uncle repeatedly over the head until he laid motionless on the floor.

"Now what?" Aya asked himself not sure what to do now that he was free.

"Up the stairs, second room on the right. The keys are on the desk. No one is in the room." Schuldig's voice rang out in his head.

"Schuldig?"

"Yeah, Crawford saw this. He had it planned ,so just hurry up and get us out of here because I'm about ready to smash your partner's head into the wall." So, Crawford hadn't just been using him. Aya smiled. Crawford had a plan the whole time to release them all.

"Yuck, I don't even want to know what you and Crawford did. Remember, I can hear your thoughts."

"I'll do my best." Aya thought as he cautiously moved out of the room. He made his way up the stairs avoiding the men in cloaks as he dove into the room Schuldig had explained. He saw the keys sitting on the desk and their weapons in the corner. He grabbed the keys and picked up Omi's bow and placed it on his back. He took Ken's claws and placed them on his hand, and put Youji's wire in the bodice of his dress. Last he picked up his Katana and had it held up ready for battle if need be.

"Where are you guys?" Aya thought as he prepared to make the dangerous trip out of the office.

"Down stairs and to the left."

"Ok, here we go."

"Better hurry; Lucious is on his way." With that Aya quickly darted out of the room and ran full throttle down the stairs to the left door and raced through it to see a plastic front instead of bars for a wall.

"Aya!" Omi cried out as Aya quickly began trying different keys to open the door. Youji just stared at him in surprise.

"What the hell are you wearing, Aya?" Youji asked with a look of disgust.

"A dress. Don't ask why, Youji; trust me when I say you don't want to know."

"Dolls don't talk! Dolls don't talk!" Ken cried as Omi held him back. Everyone just stared sadly at him, and Aya opened the cell. He threw Youji his wire and Omi his bow. He looked at Ken doubtfully and threw his claws to Schuldig.

"Now for Crawford. The rest of you head out. Don't use your weapons unless you have to. Try and get out of this place without anyone seeing you," Aya said hastily as he turned to leave.

"Wait, Aya, what do we do after we get out?" Omi asked trying to hold Ken up.

"Don't worry, Omi, we'll be able to find each other."

"Please don't die on us now, Aya, we need you." Youji looked at him seriously as he helped Omi support Ken.

"Come on, Farfarello, we're going to hurt God by leaving this place." Nagi spoke looking to the corner as Farfarello finally emerged.

000

Aya raced to the cell hoping Crawford was still ok. He was relieved when he saw Crawford leaning against the wall.

"You came?" Crawford said in mild surprise. "I thought you'd leave me for dead after the way I sacrificed you."

"It doesn't matter. You could see the future you knew what would happen, but I have a feeling you could have been the one to go to Uncle's room." Aya hissed at Crawford contemplating leaving him to die in the cell.

"No, you had to be the one," Crawford said cautiously. Aya could tell he was lying as he opened up the cell door and pushed Crawford into the wall.

"Maybe I should just screw you and leave you here to die." Aya leaned in and kissed Crawford fiercely nibbling on his bottom lip.

000

"Oh man, now is not the time. Gross, Crawford you guy's shouldn't even be thinking about that at a time like this." Schuldig shuddered as everyone looked strangely at him including Ken.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Youji asked looking at Schuldig skeptically.

"I didn't say anything." Schuldig laughed nervously as they finally made their way out of the building luckily avoiding the guards thanks to Schuldig's powers.

000

Crawford pulled away as Aya looked at him with disappointment. "Schuldig says we need to stop fooling around and get out."

"He's probably right." Aya said as he gripped his Katana. He and Crawford quietly made their way up the stairs as Schuldig guided them through the maze of hallways and to the outside. They finally met up with the rest of their teammates two blocks down the street.

"We have to get out of here and fast." Schuldig said as he broke into a car and jumped it as Youji did the same with another car.

"Where will we go?" Omi asked still holding Ken close to him.

"Well, one thing's for sure, none of us can go home. That will be the first place they will look." Nagi said looking at them calmly.

"We can go to the Weiss safe house." Aya suggested as he looked at Crawford wondering if it would be ok to show Schwarz their hideout. Just then a man came jogging down the street listening to his headphones. His eyes widened with fright as he looked at them all and took off into a run. Aya realized for the first time that everyone else was naked and he was wearing a dress. He could only imagine what he poor man was thinking as he ran off into the distance.

"Now's not the time to be cautious Aya." Crawford said as he grabbed him by the hand. "It's not like we can go to a hotel. None of us have clothing except you and I know you wouldn't want to go anywhere dressed like this."

"It's time to leave. Let's split up and meet at the safe house. It's time to get out of here because Lucious knows we're gone and he's not happy." Schuldig spat as Nagi and Omi dragged Ken into the car leaving Farfarello, Aya and Crawford to hop into Youji's stolen vehicle.

"I'll sit in the front, because there's no way Youji or I are sitting next to Farfarello." Aya demanded as he pushed Crawford into the back seat and went to the passenger's seat.

TBC


	6. Luck on the Run

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, suggested incest, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

**A Little LUCK: **

LUCK On The Run

Cat stood and watched as his older brother threw a tantrum. "No!" Lucious howled as he banged his fists on the desk. The keys and weapons were gone. He stepped out of his office and Cat followed cautiously behind. "All guards report to the basement now!" He yelled out as he raced down first checking on the cell where they had been keeping most of Schwarz and Weiss. To no surprise the cell was empty. He knew they would escape, but it was still hard to see his brother take it so badly.

"The pets have escaped master." A man panted as he approached them. "Master, Uncle, was knocked out and the pet named Aya escaped and let the prisoners loose."

"Well, don't just stand here, search the house and outside the building; they couldn't have gone far," Lucious yelled as he slapped the man across the face.

"Yes, master." The man moved out to order the rest of the troops.

"Lucious, it's not his fault they escaped. You're the one who ordered all of us to your chambers to punish Kiss," Cat stuttered nervously. He knew it was bound to happen with all of them being preoccupied with Kiss.

"Yes, it is, it is all of your faults. If Uncle wasn't such a fool, he wouldn't have been knocked out. If Kiss hadn't been so bad, I wouldn't have had to punish him and I would have still been in my office. If you wouldn't have been busy helping me punish Kiss, they wouldn't have escaped. Our pets would still be here; this is all your fault." Lucious screamed as he slammed him up against the wall and wrapped his hands around his neck. "I should kill you!"

"Sorry," Cat gasped hoping his brother would see it wasn't his fault since it had been Lucious who had ordered him to help punish Kiss. It had been Lucious who had decided to let Uncle play with Aya. In all reality it was Lucious's fault they had escaped, but Cat would never tell him that.

"What was that, little brother? I couldn't hear you. Say it again. Tell me how sorry you are. How it is all your fault." Lucious panted as he released his grip around his neck. "Go on, say it."

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I only wanted to sabotage your plans because I am jealous of you. You are the chosen one, and I am nothing," Cat repeated; he had said these words many times. Ever since they were kids Lucious had wanted to think that Cat envied him, so Cat would go along with it.

"That's right. That's what I want to hear," Lucious whispered as he pressed up against him and kissed him forcefully. Cat didn't resist for he knew there was no use; once Lucious wanted something he just took it.

000

"I know they're here somewhere." Omi muffled as he dug around in the closet looking for blankets or something to cover up with. Lucky for all of them the Weiss safe house was out in the middle of the woods where no one could question their state of undress. He was worried the most about finding something for Ken, who was writhing on the floor looking at Aya and yelling something about dolls not talking.

"Shut up, Ken. I know you've been through a lot, but snap out of it. Uncle isn't here and you don't need to act like a doll anymore!" Aya shouted as he smacked Ken across the face.

"Stop being mean to him, Aya, he's just needs some time," Omi pleaded as he found a blanket and threw it around Ken's naked body.

"Hey, I went to Uncle's room and I'm still sane, so stop babying him."

"Yeah, but, Aya, you and Ken experienced very different things in that room. Ken wouldn't shut up so he got punished." Schuldig said as he pulled some blankets from the drawers he had been searching through.

"I think I saw everything. I saw the dead bodies."

"Yes, you saw the dead bodies but did you have to…"

"No! No! No! Shut up Schuldig, or I'll kill you!" Ken screamed as he lunged at the taller man clamping his hands over Schuldig's mouth. Aya remained quiet looking down at his dress.

"I should take this off and wash my face. Then maybe Ken will calm down," Aya said as he left the room. Schuldig pushed Ken's hands away from his mouth.

"Stupid, did you forget it doesn't matter if you cover my mouth because I can communicate with my mind."

"No, don't, don't tell anyone. Please, I'll be good; I'll do whatever you want," Ken cried as he picked the blanket off the floor and placed it around his shoulders. "I'll do anything," He pleaded as he leaned up against Schuldig.

"Ok, just don't touch me." Schuldig sneered at the boy in disgust as he pushed him away.

"You can touch me if you want," Omi said softly as he went to hold Ken. It was mean of Schuldig to push him away, when all he wanted was to be held and told that everything was going to be ok.

"Man, you're clueless, aren't you."

"No, I'm not," Omi defended himself.

"You just scream _molest me_. You really don't know much, do you kid? I'm sure Crawford would be willing to set you straight."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Omi grabbed one of the blankets from the man and wrapped it around himself as he cuddled up next to Ken trying to ignore Schuldig.

"Blankets!" Youji gasped happily as he walked into room approaching Schuldig.

"Nuh uh, you don't get one," Schuldig taunted as he wrapped a blanket around himself and held the others out of reach.

"If you were Nagi, Crawford, or even Farfarello I would probably just walk away. But, since you can't slam me into the wall, read my moves, or cause me extreme pain, I'll take my chances." Youji scowled as he dived for the blankets.

"Remember your old partner," Schuldig whispered.

"Not going to work this time." Youji said as he grabbed the blankets. Even as Youji tried to keep his calm at the mention of his old love, Omi could see the pain in Youji's eyes.

"Schuldig, that's enough." Crawford's cold voice rang out. "Why don't you go downstairs and give Nagi and Farfarello blankets.

000

"Bad pets!" Lucious growled as he smacked his whip on the ground. Cat cringed at the sound as he looked around the main room of the cell. Lucious had ordered all of his soldiers and them to meet there for their punishments. Cat stood next to Kiss and Uncle who in his opinion couldn't take any more punishment. Uncle had an obvious concussion, and Kiss was battered and coughing up blood. The troops on the other hand looked ready to receive their punishments.

"You have all disappointed me. You are all worthless. You let the pets get away."

"We are worthless." The brainwashed men chanted.

"That's right you worms." Lucious laughed madly as he snapped his whip on the back of one of the men. The man stood there quietly and took the beating.

"Let that be a lesson to you all. Now, Kiss it is time to take your punishment just like this man has. It's your fault they got away." Kiss shuddered as he stepped painfully toward Lucious.

"Wait!" Cat spoke as he stepped forward knowing that if Uncle or Kiss took the beating they might die.

"How dare you interrupt me, Cat," Lucious growled as he snapped his whip in his direction.

"Let me take the punishment for myself, Uncle, and Kiss." Cat's voice shook as he tried to be strong.

"If that is what you wish, little brother. Now, everyone look and watch. Cat has stood up to sacrifice himself so that you may all live. Remember his sacrifice and pain." Lucious sneered as he looked around the room. "Go to the alter and remove your clothing."

Cat stared at the hard slab of concrete Lucious liked to call his alter. He removed his clothing and leaned over it. He closed his eyes and waited to feel the whip on his back. His only hope was that Lucious wouldn't be too harsh on him but that was just wishful thinking.

"I'm sorry, little brother, but this is the only way to fix what you have done," Lucious whispered in his ear as he brought down the whip.

000

"Do you have Farfarello secured?" Aya asked as he looked around for something to cook for them all.

"Yes, I locked him in a room downstairs. I was able to tie him down to the bed with some rope I found. He's just been too long without killing," Crawford explained. Aya just gawked at him but decided not to say anything. After the short stay with L.U.C.K. Farfarello didn't seem so crazy anymore. "Isn't it funny, who would have ever thought Schwarz would be seeking Weiss's help against an enemy ten times more jacked up than us?"

"I'd say L.U.C.K. is only three times more jacked up than you guys," Aya said as he pulled out a few cans of soup and began cooking it over the stove.

"You'll pay for that comment," Crawford hissed as he pressed himself up against his backside. Aya shivered and flushed when he felt Crawford's breath against his neck. He wanted Crawford to grind up against his back and lick him.

"Schuldig, said you had some food for us." Nagi said quietly from behind them. Aya immediately felt Crawford pull away from him. He had to hold back a whimper from the loss of contact.

"Oh, really, did he? Well, we are making dinner, but it is not ready." Crawford said clearing his throat and looking pissed.

"Oh, I see, Schuldig was just messing with me." Nagi stared at them blankly.

"Well, now that you figured that out you can leave, and I'll let you know when it is ready."

"Yes, Crawford," Nagi said weakly as he left the room.

"That was close," Crawford hissed.

"What was close? It's not like we were doing anything or planned to." Aya looked skeptically at Crawford. Everything about the man made him sick, but he also made him feel hot. Crawford was his enemy, and no matter what happened between them, Aya would still kill him in a second without thought.

"You may have not had plans, but I did. Damn that Schuldig, He'll pay for this later."

"And what plans did you have?" Aya asked arching an eyebrow at Crawford.

"Never mind that, just finish making the soup." Crawford said as he stormed out of the kitchen. Aya sighed; he really wanted Crawford to tell him in a sexy masculine voice what he had wanted to do to him in the kitchen.

000

"Why?" Kiss asked angrily as he stalked around Cat's bed.

"Because.." Cat couldn't finish; he was in too much pain.

"Because you care about us, or is it something else?"

"Love."

"Did he tuck you in and take care of your wounds and tell you how sorry he was?"

"No," Cat lied, turning his head away from Kiss's searching expression as he moved on the leopard print comforter.

"Why do you let him hurt you so much?" Kiss whispered as he brushed Cat's bangs off his forehead.

"I thought you liked watching him punish me?"

"Not like that. He could have killed you, and now you'll have scars that will never fully heal." Cat blushed as Kiss pulled back the covers to examine all the bandages on his chest.

"This is what I deserve."

"If that's how you feel, but you're crazy if you truly believe anything your insane older brother says."

"Don't ever call my brother insane. If you think he's so crazy, then why do you follow him?" Cat spat angrily as he glared at the blue haired youth.

"Hmm, that's a good question. I guess he just impressed me, and I actually believe he's insane enough to try and take over the world. So, I want to be on his side when he actually succeeds," Kiss stated as he leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. Cat wanted more but his body ached all over.

"Kiss me longer," Cat pleaded as Kiss once again brought his warm lips down onto his.

"Mmm," Kiss moaned as he pressed his lips closer deepening the kiss. Cat often felt kissing was the most intimate thing two people could share. He loved the taste of someone else in his mouth. He let out a whine when Kiss broke off the intimate connection.

"I could give you so much more than him. I would never hurt you like this," Kiss groaned as he ran his hands over one of the bandages and pressed, causing tears to form at Cat's eyes.

TBC


	7. Luck from the Past

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, suggested incest, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

A Little LUCK:

LUCK From The Past

"Thanks, Aya, you didn't have to make us all something to eat," Omi said quietly as he took another spoon full of soup. "Don't you think it's delicious Ken?"

"No, it's just soup," Ken snapped. Omi nearly cried. Ken wasn't himself. The old Ken would have smiled at him and said that the soup was delicious.

"Oh, man, you're so gay," Schuldig said as he dropped his spoon and looked at him with disgust.

"Schuldig," Crawford threatened. "If you don't start behaving, I'll give you another black eye." Schuldig covered up his blackened eye and grumbled something under his breath.

"I'm not gay," Omi stated as he looked around the table.

"Yeah, and Nagi's straight," Ken snarled as Nagi flinched but remained silent. "Don't think I don't see the way you're hanging all over me. _Ken!_ _Ken! Ken, are you alright? Ken, please don't die! Ken!" _Ken mimicked Omi's frightened voice. Omi pushed back the tears that were forming at his eyes. He wanted to punch Ken, but he knew Ken wasn't thinking straight.

"Ken, that's enough; don't take out what happened to you on Omi." Youji spat as he slammed his fist down on the table.

"Well, you'd be pissed off too if you had some damn brat hanging all over you."

"Ken!" Aya's voice raised as he glared at the brunette.

"Just stay the hell away from me," Ken hissed at him as he jumped up from the table and barged out of the kitchen.

"I'm not gay!" Omi cried out in frustration.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay," Aya stated coldly from across the table. Oh, no, now even Aya thought he was gay. He could feel the pain swelling in his chest as he burst into tears.

"I'm not gay. I like girls. I've never once looked at a man and thought, _oh, he's hot._ I think women are sexy and I have visited the adult sites Youji's always teasing me about because I am curious and horny," Omi stuttered out as everyone stared at him. "Eep, just forget about that last part; I was just joking." Omi laughed nervously.

"Wow, and here I thought you were all innocent. Man, Omi, if you were so interested in women I could have hooked you up with a few ladies," Youji teased as he ran a hand through Omi's hair ruffling it as Omi put his head in his hands.

"I'm not so hungry anymore. I think I'll bring Farfarello some soup if that is ok with you, Crawford." Nagi said nervously as he looked at Crawford pleadingly.

"If that is what you wish?" Crawford said in a cold voice as the youngest member of Schwarz quickly and quietly retreated from the room.

"We should have dinner with you guys more often. I must say this is one of the most interesting dinner conversations I've had yet." Schuldig tossed his head back and laughed loudly.

000

"Wake up, little brother." Cat opened his eyes wearily to be greeted by the sight of Uncle and Lucious standing above him. "Have any pleasant dreams?"

"Doll?" Uncle asked.

"No, I didn't have any dreams about dolls," Cat groaned.

"Your wound still hurts," Lucious stated as he pulled back the covers. "My, little brother, what did I tell you about not touching your wounds?" Lucious hissed as he pressed down on the bandage.

"Ow." Cat howled in pain. "I'm sorry I won't touch it again just stop, please!"

"No, I think you need to learn a lesson and the only way to learn isthrough pain." Lucious pressed harder digging into one of the whip marks.

"Dolls don't cry."

"Uncle, my little brother is no doll. He is not pretty enough to ever be a part of your beautiful collection.

"Oh, please stop!" Cat cried as he felt himself slowly losing consciousness.

000

"I should really talk to Ken," Aya said reluctantly. He wasn't much for talking but in this case it was necessary. If he didn't do some intervention Omi would likely go crazy too.

"I wouldn't suggest that you'll only make him more angry." Crawford stated calmly as he sat down in the living room.

"But I have to. You don't realize how much this is hurting Omi; he's always looked up to Ken." Aya looked down sadly as he paced back and forth across the room.

"Trust me when I say your little talk with Ken will only end badly for the both of you." Crawford rose from his chair and stalked over to him grabbing both of his hands. "Your pacing is annoying me."

"Then go somewhere else if you don't like it."

"No, I won't," Crawford whispered as he brushed his ear tails back and leaned in slowly until their lips were only inches apart. Aya's breath quickened as he thought about kissing those lips.

"Um, Aya." Youji cleared his throat as he walked into the room. Aya quickly pushed Crawford away as Youji looked at them awkwardly.

"Yes, Youji?"

"I just wanted to say that Ken is asleep, and Omi has finally calmed down."

"Good." Aya blushed hoping Youji didn't think anything weird about he and Crawford's interaction.

"Well, I guess I'll go to sleep now. Omi and I in the room upstairs and to the right."

"Ok, I'll be up there later." Aya sighed as Youji went up the stairs.

"I think we're alone now." Crawford smirked as he pushed him onto the couch.

"Crawford, not here."

"There's no one who's going to come down here." Crawford licked his ear and ran his hand over his chest unwrapping him from his blanket. "You have no idea what you do to me. How hard you make me." Crawford pushed his hips up against him and Aya couldn't hold back his moans anymore. He wanted Crawford, there was no denying it. Even if Crawford was the epitome of all evil, Aya still wanted him.

000

"Big brother! Big brother, let's go outside and play," Cat whined from outside his parents' bedroom as he clutched a teddy bear to his chest. He scratched at the door some more hoping to get their attention.

"Go away Cat. Your brother is busy. The chosen one does not have time to play with you." Cat's mother said as she opened the door. She was beautiful with her long flowing black hair wearing a nightgown that flowed about her ankles.

"But it's so nice outside. I thought Lucious and I could play."

"The chosen one doesn't have time for swine like you." A cold masculine voice rang out that could onlyhave come from his father.

"But," Cat shivered at the sound of his father's voice.

"Just leave, Cat, you are not needed." His mother said as she shooed him away from the door. He was able to catch a glance of the boy with shoulder length hair who was sitting in a chair.

"Big brother!"

"Go, Cat, your presence is not needed." Lucious glared at him.

"See, son, see what you have done; you have upset your brother." His father growled as he slammed the door in his face. Cat cried as he ran down the hallway and out of the house. They didn't want him. He wasn't special like his brother. He clutched his bear to his face to muffle his cries as he ran to the alleyway to the side of their house.

"I'll run away then they'll be sorry." Yes, that would show them, but the last time he ran away they only laughed. His brother had told him they should call him Cat because just like a Cat he always came back. His parents had agreed and they all sat around the table laughing except for him. This time though he wasn't going to come back.

Several hours had passed and it was becoming dark and Cat was starting to get scared. He knew that this was the time when ghosts would come out just like his brother had told him. Maybe he had punished his family enough, he thought as he crept back into the house and into his room. He crawled up onto his single bed deciding that he would leave before anyone was up in the morning so no one would even know he was there. Yes, that would show them, he thought.

"Cat."

"Aw," Cat screamed as a hand flew over his mouth. Oh, no, the ghost had finally decided to attack him.

"Don't scream or you'll wake them up," Lucious hissed. "You don't want them to wake up, do you?" Cat shook his head no as he tried to calm himself down. "You're so stupid, Cat, I bet you thought I was a ghost. Scoot over brat, I hope you didn't wet the bed."

" I didn't. I haven't done that for a whole month," Cat said defensively as he allowed his brother to climb into his bed. "Big brother, why didn't you come and play with me today?" He sniffled as he let his teddy bear go and held his brother closer.

"Because I'm the chosen one," Lucious spat bitterly.

"I wish I was the chosen one."

"No, you don't. Don't ever say that again. I will never let you be the chosen one. They will never touch you, Cat."

"What do you mean?" Cat blinked up at his older brother in confusion.

"Nothing, I will never let any harm come to you little brother. You will never have to go through what I have." Lucious cried as he held him close. "Sometimes I wish you would run away and never come back."

"Don't cry. I will never leave you."

"I love you, Cat, and I will never let anyone hurt you, including myself."

"Yeah, I love you too. Maybe tomorrow you'll come out and play with me."

"Sure."

"Yea, big brother's going to play with me."

000

"Really, how do you want me to play with you, Cat?"

"What?" Cat asked as his eyes blinked open.

"You were talking in your sleep."

Cat blinked as he took in his leopard print comforter. He hated it when he dreamt of the past. "You lied to me, you said you would never let anyone hurt me including yourself." Cat could feel the tears running down his cheeks as Lucious hovered over him.

"Oh, Cat, I'm so sorry. I'm a horrible older brother." Lucious said as he licked at the tears rolling down his brother's chin.

"Don't be. I know it's not your fault," Cat whispered as he brought his brother's face down and nuzzled against him. "You are the chosen one and you will always do what is right. Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't ever hurt you again little brother."

"Sure." Cat knew that wasn't true. It was only a matter of time before Lucious would lash out at him, but after all it was what he deserved for being such a bad little brother.


	8. What's Luck got to do with it?

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, suggested incest, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

A Little LUCK:

What's Luck Got To Do With It

Omi sniffled as he listened to Youji's heavy breathing from across the room. Ken had been so harsh with him. How could anyone ever accuse him of being gay. It was obvious he liked women; he just was shy when it came to actually talking to them. He swallowed but his mouth was too dry. _Water sounds good_, he thought as he slipped quietly out of his bed and padded across the room then headed down the stairs to get a glass of water.

"Mmm," Omi froze as he heard Aya let out a moan. He peered down the stairs. Aya was stretched out on the couch naked while Crawford, who was still wearing his blanket, moved up and down Aya's body kissing every inch of ivory skin.

"No," Omi whispered, as he covered his eyes. He must have been having a nightmare because there was no way he was seeing what was before him.

"Beg for it," Crawford's icy voice demanded.

"Never."

"Oh, come on, swallow your pride. You know you liked having me inside you," Crawford taunted Aya as he moved his hand down to Aya's waist. Omi couldn't breathe or think; all he knew was that he wasn't thirsty anymore.

"Maybe I did, but you were just using me so we could get out of that place."

"Yeah, and it worked didn't it, but now there are no ulterior motives. I want you. I want to be inside of you."

"This isn't right. I hate you, you're my enemy who worked under Takatori," Aya hissed as he pushed Crawford's hands away. Finally it seemed like Aya was listening to reason. _That's right, Aya, that bastard worked under the man who destroyed your life_, Omi thought as he gave a sigh of relief.

"Fine, but you're just as bad. You've killed before, so don't act all high and mighty with me."

"I kill to protect."

"No, you kill for revenge."

"Whatever," Aya huffed.

"Now that you got that off your chest, how about we get back to where we left off. I do believe you were getting ready to beg."

"Please, but remember, Crawford, one of these days I will take you down."

"I wouldn't want it to be anyone else," Crawford moaned, as he placed his body over Aya's and made thrusting movements.

"Gross!" Omi gasped as he covered his eyes and ran full speed to his room throwing himself on his bed.

"Omi, are you ok?" Youji asked groggily as Omi muffled his panting with his pillow.

"It's nothing; don't worry about it, Youji."

"Ken's not well; just ignore what he says, ok."

"Ken, don't ever mention his name in front of me again. How could he ever accuse me of being gay? Two guys together is just wrong." He drew his blanket closer to his body cringing at the thought of Aya panting and moaning beneath their sworn enemy. How could anyone ever enjoy that?

"Ok, you win, I'll leave you alone. Just remember I'm here if you need me," Youji whispered. Yeah, right, like he would tell anyone about what he just witnessed. Aya naked….

_If you don't stop thinking about that, so help me I'm going to come in there and kick your ass_. Schuldig's angry voice rang in his head. _Some of us are trying to sleep and thoughts of Aya and Crawford going at it are not helping. _Oh ,no, Schuldig could read his thoughts and now he knew about Crawford and Aya. _I already knew about them, you damn brat, but that don't mean I want to know every detail of what those two do together_. Omi closed his eyes trying not to think of anything perverse as he drifted off to sleep.

000

"Wow," Aya breathed as he grabbed his blanket that had been tossed to the floor and wrapped it around Crawford and himself.

"I know. I'm amazing."

"Yeah whatever, so um, what are your plans for taking down LUCK. I mean you can see the future, so you must know the best way to attack them."

"Man, you have a one track mind. Most of my past flings didn't have enough energy to think after I had my way with them."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to get this over with so you and I will never have to work together again."

"Is that really how you feel?" Crawford asked as he pulled himself away from him. "It's getting late, I should go to my own room. We'll talk about our plans in the morning."

"Wait, Crawford, I'm sorry. I won't mention the mission again," Aya pleaded not wanting Crawford to leave him. He couldn't help it, Crawford had grown on him since their stay in the small cell and now it just seemed weird not having Crawford by his side.

"See you later, Aya," Crawford said coldly as he ascended the stars. Aya curled back up in his blanket. Crawford could be so cold sometimes, but he already knew that. Crawford was nothing more than a psychotic killer. Aya's heart ached; he knew this feeling and he didn't like it. There was no way he was going to let himself fall in love with one of their mortal enemies.

000

"Omi," A soft voice blew in his ear. Omi jumped as he felt extra weight on his bed and arms wrapping around his waist. No, now that Crawford had his way with Aya, he came to get him. "Omi, I'm sorry." The fingers traced up and down his chest as he felt his blanket being pulled back.

"Crawford, this isn't right. I'm not like that; you won't have me as easily as you had Aya," he threatened. The roaming fingers quickly retreated and Omi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Crawford! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ken!" Omi gasped as he turned wide eyed to stare into Ken's eyes. He was lucky it wasn't really Crawford.

"Yeah, that's my name, now what the hell were you talking about?"

"Nothing, what are you doing here?" Omi asked angrily as he remembered the fight they had earlier. Ken had accused him of being gay, of wanting a guy to do what Crawford had done to Aya. Omi shivered in revulsion at the thought.

"I came to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking out my misfortune on you." Ken placed his hand back on Omi's chest running his fingers up and down.

"What are you doing, Ken?"

"You seemed cold so I thought I would warm you up."

"I'm not cold," Omi said looking at Ken skeptically.

"Oh, you were shivering when I came in."

"Maybe I was just having a nightmare. But I'm ok now, so you don't have to warm me up."

"Are we friends again?" Ken looked at him with large pleading eyes.

"Yes," Omi whispered as Ken's soothing hands roamed lower under the blankets. "Ken, what the…"

"Don't worry, Omi, Youji's in the shower." That did nothing to calm him. If Youji wasn't in the room that meant there was no telling what his tormented friend might do to him.

"Ken, you're not feeling well," he squeaked as he grabbed Ken's hand and pulled it away from his most intimate area.

"I'm feeling just fine and from what I can tell so are you." Omi breathed a sigh of relief when the bedroom door swung open and Schuldig walked in.

"Hey, boys, breakfast is ready and, Ken, Aya wants to talk to you." Ken eyed Schuldig cautiously as he got up and left the room.

"Thank you, Schuldig." Omi blushed as he got up and bowed.

"I didn't do it for you. I just didn't want to listen to your crying all day." Schuldig sneered at him before he too left the room.

"I know that's not the only reason, so thank you, Schuldig," he mumbled, knowing Schuldig would hear him.

000

It had been a whole week since the pets had escaped, and to Cat's surprise Lucious didn't seem to really care. "So what are your plans, Lucious?" Kiss asked as he took a sip of wine and a bite of chicken.

"I'm going to wait it out. They're bound to come and attack us, so all we need to do is wait."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Cat asked as he looked to the head of the table where his brother was seated.

"Are you questioning me, little brother? Am I going to have to punish you"

"Oh, please do. I want to see you punish him. Uncle, don't you want to see Cat get punished?" Kiss chirped with excitement.

"Mmm." Uncle nodded his head vigorously. Cat placed his hand over the scars on his chest. They had healed, but he could see them easily being a source of pain again if he was punished.

"No, I don't think I will punish him. He needs to fully heal if we are to take on Weiss and Schwarz all at once."

"Thank you, Lucious, I will be good from now on so you will not have to punish me."

"Good," Lucious said eyeing him as he swirled his wine glass.

"Well, there goes my day," Kiss whined.

"Don't whine, Kiss, or I won't let you play with Youji when we face off against our disobedient pets."

"Umm," Uncle groaned.

"Of course I'll let you play with Ken, Uncle. I wouldn't leave you out of all the fun."

"Ah," Uncle grunted happily as he rocked back and forth in his chair. Cat stared at his brother wondering if Lucious knew that they would lose this battle. Sure they had more men but Schwarz and Weiss had more power. Lucious was unknowingly sending them all to their graves.

000

Aya had been relieved when they had finally contacted Manx, who had immediately came to the safe house bearing food and clothing. He was surprised at how willing Kritiker was to work with Schwarz. They had all decided there was no more waiting; tomorrow with the help of Schwarz they would storm the L.U.C.K. mansion and take them down without hurting the brain washed men. Omi, Nagi, and Schuldig would be in charge of keeping the men out of the way and unharmed. The rest of them would face off against the main members of L.U.C.K.

"You ok, Aya?" Crawford asked as he sat down at the table with the rest of them.

"I'm fine, just thinking about the mission." Aya felt his cheeks flush as Crawford reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. Omi spit out his orange juice while Youji choked on his toast. "Crawford," Aya warned. He looked to his teammates who all looked back at him skeptically and with disgust. Omi had been acting weird around him all week, Aya had a sneaking suspicion he knew about Crawford and him. Ken on the other hand seemed oblivious. Thankfully, Ken had slowly started to return to his old self.

Omi must have still been mad at Ken for the whole gay incident because the two boys were still barely talking to one another. It was sad to see the two angry; they were always the closest out of their team. Aya sighed; he would have to think of how to help the two of them work it out after the mission.

"Well, um, so," Ken stuttered uncomfortably.

"Yeah," Schuldig said as he glared at Crawford. Aya flinched knowing neither of their teams would accept them but it didn't matter anyway; it wasn't like he wanted a relationship.

"Right, Aya, you've only been thinking about it all week. _I wonder what it would be like? To be in a relationship, to have a person you love hold you in their arms and tell_ _you they love you_." Schuldig mimicked the thoughts he had been having all week long.

"What!" Crawford said with disgust as he pulled his hand out of Aya's hair. "I think Farfarello needs to be fed." Crawford said hurriedly as he raced out of the room.

"Oh, man, Aya, please tell me it isn't so," Youji pleaded as he looked to him searching for the truth. "I mean with my detective skills, I've always known yourwere gay, but Crawford! If you wanted a confirmation I would have sacrificed myself."

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one going crazy." Ken sighed in relief.

"No, it happened before he was dragged off into Uncle's room. So, Ken, he doesn't have the same excuse for his strange behavior as you do," Schuldig explained.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Omi spat as he got up from the table.

"It could be worse; it could be Farfarello," Nagi casually said as he ate his toast.

"Hehehe," Ken laughed nervously at Nagi's joke.


	9. Luck's Final Countdown

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, suggested incest, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

A Little LUCK: Luck's Final Countdown

"Can't you hear them, little brother?" Lucious laughed madly as he danced around the room.

"Hear what?" Cat asked not amused as he stared at him. He hadn't heard anything and from the looks of Kiss, who was holding his daggers, and Uncle, who was holding his whip, neither had they.

"The eight rats scurrying around." Lucious smirked looking to the roof as he clutched his chain closer to him.

"Sure," Cat lied.

"Are you all ready to prove yourselves as my faithful servants?"

"Yes, master Lucious," they all chanted in unison. Cat closed his eyes as he prayed that they would make it out alive. Unlike his companions he carried no weapon. He didn't need one; all he needed was his speed and fighting ability, but still he felt uneasy. Weiss and Schwarz were powerful rivals.

000

Omi stood quietly in the shadows with his darts laced in sleeping powder. It was he who would make the first move, and the rest would follow. He was ready to throw the first dart when he heard Lucious say something about eight rats. No, he couldn't let Lucious get to him. The man was obviously crazy and he had to act now. Omi winced as he threw the first dart hitting one of the minions in the side. The man staggered back and forth until he eventually hit the floor with a thud. Schuldig and Nagi joined in, hopping down to help him take out the men. Nagi slammed one of the men into the wall; he hit the floor blood pouring from his head, while Schuldig twisted another's neck leaving the man lifeless on the floor.

"Stop! We're not supposed to kill them. They are brainwashed; remember we are just supposed to make sure they stay out of the way. You guys just killed some innocent people," Omi yelled as he pointed his darts at Nagi angrily.

"Oops, guess I forgot, silly me." Schuldig sneered at him as Nagi knocked the darts out of his hands.

"You do it your way, and we'll do it our way," Nagi said as he smashed another man into the wall.

"I told you to stop!"

"Come on, Nagi, lets just give into his demands before he goes crazy. Omi's not like us, he's boring." Schuldig immediately began to manipulate the men as Nagi glared at him and simply held the men back.

It wasn't long before Aya and Crawford jumped down and attacked Lucious who was wielding the chain. But the chain never made contact with either of them as Crawford yelled out each of Lucious's moves.

Kiss was the one who sought out Youji and it was obvious he wasn't really trying to hurt him as he lightlytossedhis daggers around. Each time Youji went to make an attack Kiss would lean in as though he were trying to kiss him. Ken took on Cat, and Omi was relieved to see that Ken wouldn't have to fight his old tormenter. Farfarello squared off against Uncle, and Omi had to wonder which psycho would reign supreme.

000

"Ow," Aya howled as the chain struck his back.

"Aya, are you ok?" Crawford asked looking at him with guilt in his normally cold eyes.

"Of course he's not; he's wearing down just like you, Crawford. If you guys stop your disobedience I won't punish you too bad." Lucious sneered giving Crawford a wicked grin.

"You must know, Lucious, I wouldn't be here if I didn't think I could win."

"No, you're a liar. You're a liar! I will rule this world because I am the chosen one and the chosen one never dies." Lucious yelled with anger as his chain flew at them. Crawford quickly scooped Aya up in his strong arms as they landed safely away from the chain. _Crawford saved me_, Aya thought as his face heated. He wasn't a girl and he refused to be treated like one. He pushed Crawford away as he got out of his tight embrace.

"Don't worry, Aya, I won't let him hurt you," Crawford whispered as he pushed him to the side and went back to fighting. NowAya was pissed off, he was just as strong as Crawford but if Crawford wanted to die first he wasn't going to stand in his way. Aya looked over in surprise to see Farfarello was no longer fighting Uncle but Cat instead.

"I'm not your damn doll!" Ken howled as he lunged at Uncle.

"Pretty porcelain," Uncle managed to get out before Ken's claws ripped into his chest spreading blood across his leather outfit.

"Uncle!" Kiss cried as he raced to his side. "They are too strong for us. Sorry, Cat, it looks like it is time we part ways. It's been really fun, and I would have enjoyed having more time with you but I need to keep Uncle alive," Kiss yelled as he grabbed Uncle and leaned up against a wall which swung around hiding the two, as Ken beat on it trying to make it open again.

"No! Traitors, you're all traitors," Lucious growled.

"I'm still here," Cat whimpered weakly as he looked at his brother through teary eyes.

"You're nothing. You can't help me; no one can. You're not the chosen one. You don't even deserve to clean my boots, Cat," Lucious cried as Aya held up his Katana seeing his chance to take Lucious down. He lunged towards Lucious tripping over a small pebble on the way, but it didn't matter his sword still went through the black haired man and his body crumpled to the ground. Youji came up behind Cat as the boy stared off into space and wrapped his wire around his neck until Cat eventually dropped to the ground lifeless. Aya withdrew his Katana and raised it again wanting to make sure he hit the heart.

"That's enough Aya; he's dead. You don't need to do that." Crawford's cold voice rang out from his side. Aya sighed. It was finally over and he put down his Katana. But a part of him felt sad as he looked at Crawford knowing that soon they would be enemies again. It would be hard for him the day he would have to kill the man he had given himself to. Crawford took a few steeps toward where Cat's lifeless body lay, pushing Youji away.

"You and I could have been quite the team but I guess I can't blame you. You stuck by your lover's side until the end." Crawford turned and left the building not glancing back at him.

000

Aya sighed as he rearranged the flowers for the fourth time. He had been disturbed when Manx had informed them that when they had gone to collect the brainwashed men, Lucious and Cat's bodies were gone. Had Crawford lied to him? Why would Crawford want them alive? It didn't make sense; they had humiliated Crawford when they had kidnapped them. He could only speculate that Kiss and Uncle had come back and collected the bodies. He knew he really shouldn't worry himself since L.U.C.K. was no longer a threat. It had been a month since the big battle, and Aya was feeling sad. He missed Crawford, but he knew they would never meet as friends again.

"Hey, Ken, could you help me with the flower pot," Omi huffed as he tried picking up the large ceramic item.

"Sure." Ken smiled happily as he helped Omi move it. Youji came staggering in late as usual and grabbed the broom. Aya smiled, it looked like everything was back to normal. Ken had healed mentally and Omi and he had reconciled. Youji was back to his old ways, but Aya was not happy to go back to his old routine of ignoring everyone and visiting his comatose sister.

"How many times are you going to arrange those flowers," Crawford's strong voice said from behind him.

"Crawford!" He gasped in surprise as he kissed him not caring if his stunned teammates saw. He heard the flower pot drop.

"Gross," Omi shuddered as Ken just stared at them. Aya broke away from the kiss reluctantly as he gasped for air.

"I hope this doesn't mean the rest of Schwarz will be hanging around here too," Youji sighed as he pushed his sunglasses down.

"Don't worry, Youji, I know you've been missing Schuldig." Crawford glared at him coldly.

"Yeah, right, just remember, Aya, he is the enemy." Youji glared back at Crawford.

"Oh, don't worry I haven't forgotten. I'd still kill him in an instant," Aya purred as he ran his fingers through Crawford's hair and dragged the taller man into another kiss before Crawford could protest.

000

"Lucious, wake up." Cat said as he pounced on the bed.

"Go away, Cat, it's too early." Lucious mumbled as he buried himself under the covers. Cat smiled at him. It had been a month since he had dragged his brother out of the building and patched him up. Luckily no vital organs had been hit by Aya's sword. They we're also lucky that he was so used to getting strangled by his brother that Youji's wire hadn't been tight enough around his neck.

"I love you, big brother," Cat purred as he nuzzled up against Lucious. Yes, now everything was perfect; he no longer had to worry about taking over the world and being the chosen one. He had no idea what happened to Uncle or Kiss and he didn't care; they were both traitors. All he needed was his brother and for the first time he truly had him all to himself. He would have to one day remember to thank Schwarz and Weiss for saving his brother.

000

"You seem happy," Crawford said as he drew Aya closer to him in the bed.

"I never thought you would come to see me. I mean we're enemies, right?" Aya sighed as he kissed his way up and down Crawford's chest.

"We don't have to be. I like it better when we're like this than when we're fighting."

"But our teammates will never accept it." Aya stated as he felt slightly guilty being with the man who was once a cruel and uncaring enemy. The same man who had once kidnapped his sister so he could be forever young.

"Who cares about what they think. We're the leaders and don't you forget that, Aya. Now that I've had you, I don't plan to give you up so easily." Crawford grinned wickedly as he pulled him up and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Wait, one more thing." Aya pulled away from the intimate touch. There was something nagging him and he had to get it out.

"What?" Crawford asked with and edge of irritation.

"Why didn't you let me finish Lucious off?"

"Because I knew he was no longer a threat. Cat deserves some happiness in his life and so do I. Even the evilest people can find happiness, Aya," Crawford explained as he leaned down to kiss him again. Aya closed his eyes. He supposed that even Crawford deserved a little happiness.

**TBC**

Soon.


	10. One Year Later: Still Lucked Up

****

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, suggested incest, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

****

Author's Note: This is a second part I came up with, and it is set a year after the first part of this fiction. I hope you enjoy.

****

A Little LUCK:

One Year Later: Still Lucked Up

Aya stared off dreamily as the girls in the flower shop crowded around him. Normally he would have pushed them away, but today he was too caught up in thoughts about Brad. It was their one year anniversary and he had to wonder what surprises Brad had up his sleeve. It was funny how much both Brad and he had changed since the whole L.U.C.K, incident. He had always tried so hard to block out all emotions since his sister was in a coma and Brad had always been cold and domineering. Now they had softened but it wasn't a drastic change. He still found it very hard to express his emotions when around his teammates. It was funny how Brad had given up his life of crime to work under Kritiker with the rest of Schwarz. He supposed that after Schwarz's fall out with L.U.C.K., they no longer wanted to continue in their deviant ways. Schwarz on a whole was still bad, but at least they were now on their side.

"Earth to Aya." Youji laughed as he tapped him on his head. "Already thinking about your big one year anniversary?"

"No," Aya growled as he pushed Youji away surprised to see that Ken and Omi were already closing up the shop. He must have spaced out for a long time.

"Don't lie. I know you were thinking about the many different ways you could use that pretty little mouth of yours to bring Crawford to his knees." Youji rolled his tongue over his lips suggestively as Aya flushed red.

"Gross! Youji, stop." Omi glared at his taller teammate.

"Just ignore him, Omi, Youji was just being his normally vulgar self." Ken patted Omi on the head affectionately. Aya smiled over at Omi who had physically matured so much. The teen was now becoming a man. He had grown taller and more muscular. He still had the innocent look to him that the girls went wild for and he was glad to see Omi was finally starting to date. Now that Omi was in college it looked like he was finally over Ouka and ready to move on. Although he frequently went on dates with women, it didn't seem like he had met anyone who swept him off his feet.

Youji on the other hand hadn't changed at all. He was still the same old vulgar, drunken, smoker with flashy clothing and loose women. But Youji's life style didn't seem to bother him as much as it used to. He guessed that was due to the fact that he had finally gotten his own life to worry about.

Then there was Ken who seemed to be putting on a good show. Ken acted like everything was normal. He continued caring for the small kids he coached and loving soccer. But there was something not quite right about Ken's large smile and sparkling eyes. Aya suspected Ken never fully recovered from his nightmare in Uncle's dungeon. Whatever had happened in that dungeon must have been entirely different than what had happened to him. Either way Ken wasn't acting out or doing anything strange, so at the end of the day it didn't really matter.

"I better get ready," he mumbled not looking back at his teammates as he ascended the stairs to get ready for his big date.

000

"U.K., How may I help you?" Kiss spoke as he waited for a response.

"I need your assistance. I have some pesky ants crawling about my house that need to be exterminated. I will leave you the information in an envelope in the mailbox two blocks from you." Kiss smiled as the man hung up the phone. He had to wonder what the case was this time. Was it the man's wife, son, daughter, or his own father he wanted knocked off?

"Hey, Uncle, we have another job." Kiss squealed as he jumped on the huge lump in the middle of the bed. He knew Uncle was getting restless; it had been a whole week since their last job, and Uncle's thirst for blood was at an all time high.

"Ugh." Uncle grunted as he pulled the covers closely around him.

"Uncle, wake up, we have a job!" Kiss whined knowing full well how much it annoyed Uncle.

"Kill?" Uncle asked as he finally peeked out at him.

"Yes." He smiled as he finally met the sparkling green eyes, which were normally covered up by red contacts. Kiss pulled the covers down to reveal silky blonde hair that flipped out slightly at the ends around the ears. "You look so sexy this morning. I know, why don't we skip the whole killing thing and stay here and have hot sweaty sex?"

"No!" Uncle bolted upright and the blankets fell off.

"Don't worry I was just kidding. We'll kill first then have hot sweaty sex." Kiss laughed as he ran his hands over the claw mark scars that ran across his upper shoulder and chest. It was hard to believe that it had been a year since he had run away from Cat and Lucious, leaving them for dead with Schwarz and Weiss. He often wondered what would have happened to Uncle and him if they had stayed to help their former L.U.C.K. members. A part of him knew that they wouldn't be here right now if they had stayed. He mourned silently as he thought of Lucious and Cat.

Lucious was a stunning tall slender man with long black hair and golden eyes that glittered in the candle light. He was a man of vision and power. Even Kiss found himself taken in by Lucious's big dramatic speeches about being the chosen one and ruling the world. Why was it always the crazy ones who were the most beautiful? Cat was Lucious's little brother who was also crazy but not nearly as far gone as his elder brother. He was sexy with his short black hair, yellowish eyes, and lanky build. Kiss really wished he could have stolen Cat away from Lucious, but not even he could break that brotherly bond. If Cat wasn't so in love with Lucious he would probably been alive right now instead of six feet under the ground rotting away in some unmarked grave that no one would ever visit.

Now he was left with the most mentally unstable member of their group, Uncle. Kiss leaned down and kissed Uncle on the forehead as he thought of the first time he had seen the leather clad man. He had been frightened when he saw the red murderous eyes. The man just didn't seem human when he played with his victims before slaughtering them. It had been a long time before Kiss got to see the man behind the mask. Lucious was always so protective about who he let see Uncle. But the first time Uncle pulled off the mask Kiss knew there was no way he could be frightened of the cute looking blonde with sparkling green eyes.

"Kill more dolls," Uncle interrupted his thoughts.

"No, we're not taking home any dolls. The stench is too strong and the neighbors complain and I have to make up some elaborate story about the plumbing. We can kill, but no more dolls until we get a house away from any neighbors. How about this, after we finish the mission I'll buy you a new porcelain doll instead." Uncle grunted happily as Kiss looked around the room which was already crammed with a large doll collection.

"Dolls."

"Yep, but none can replace that pretty doll named Ken, can they? You know I hear you moan his name at night," he spat with jealousy. It seemed that Uncle was still hung up on the stupid pet they had let get away.

"Ken," Uncle murmured sadly as Kiss got up and stared at his nude body in the mirror. He was very proud of his eighteen year old body. He had spent a year trying to look a little more masculine. He still dyed his hair blue, but he didn't wear skirts anymore. He ran his hand up and down his own chest as he stared at his own gray eyes. He licked his lips and ran his hand down towards his growing arousal.

"Kill, now," Uncle's broken voice came from behind him.

"Yeah, I know I'll get ready." Kiss sighed as he suddenly felt turned off. He pulled his hand away from himself in frustration and headed to the shower.

000

Aya stood next to Brad on the small bridge and watched the reflection of the moon on the water. "Did you enjoy dinner?" Brad asked as he brushed a few strands of dark brown hair from his forehead.

"Yes." He looked up to meet Brad's eyes. He loved it when Brad wore contacts instead of his glasses. He leaned up and tilted Brad's head down kissing him softly on the lips. "I love you," he whispered and pulled away.

"I love you too. I just wish Schuldig could accept that."

"Why do you care what Schuldig thinks?"

"I'm sure you would be upset if one of your teammates didn't accept us. Don't you remember how you felt when Omi didn't like me."

"He still doesn't like you, but he accepts you because I do."

"Well, I'm glad you have everything all worked out. I on the other hand have to put up with Schuldig's whining and rude remarks."

"Yeah, but Farfarello and Nagi seem to be alright with us."

"You're right. How about we head back to my place? I bribed Schuldig into keeping Nagi and Farfarello out for the night."

"And he agreed?"

"No, not until I reminded him that I didn't care if he was in the house or not, I was still going to make love to you."

"Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's go back to your place." Aya smirked seductively as he led the way.

Once inside Brad's room he hopped onto the large bed and looked at the large black box in the middle. He already knew what was in it. Brad always got him the same thing, clothes. It appeared that Brad was trying to send him a message about his wardrobe.

"Go ahead, open it." Brad smiled at him as he tore open the box to reveal a new trendy outfit. Aya had to admit it would look sexy on him as he held up the black leather pants and lace up shirt.

"Thanks, now you're going to take me out somewhere I can wear this. Um, I also have something for you," he stuttered nervously as he pulled the small box from his pocket. He didn't know how Brad would react to his present. It was so hard to shop for the man who had everything, so he went for a more sentimental gift. Brad took the small box and opened it.

"Please don't tell me this is supposed to mean that I am the key to your heart." Brad paled as he held up a bunch of keys on a ring.

"Of course not, gross." He laughed at the thought of it. "It's the keys to the cells we were in. I guess I never got rid of them. I think in a way they represent when we first got together. When I had those keys in my hands I finally realized that you really did plan to get us all out safe."

"Wow, that is really romantic for you, Aya." Brad smirked as he hopped on top of him with the keys still in his hands. Aya reached out and twined his fingers with Brad's and the keys. "I wouldn't have wanted to be stuck with anyone else." Brad leaned down kissing him.

"Mmm." He moaned as he pushed Brad's shirt off his shoulders. Brad broke the kiss to help him remove his shirt. Then Brad picked up the keys and ran them slowly up and down his chest. Aya squirmed against the keys trying to get away from the ticklish sensation. He panted as he felt Brad's other hand making its way down to his arousal.

"You're so beautiful," Brad mumbled as he looked down at him lovingly.

000

Omi sighed as he clicked away on the computer typing up a report from their last mission. "Hey, I thought you were going out with that Hitomi girl tonight?" Ken asked as he came up from behind him.

"Oh, hi, Ken. Yeah, I was, but her parents needed her to baby-sit her brother tonight." He went out with a lot of girls but nothing ever happened; they just always ended up being friends. Omi was embarrassed to admit that he was still a virgin and had only gotten to feel a girl up once."

"That's to bad."

"It's okay. Hey, I'm almost done with this report do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Well, um, I have plans." Omi could tell by the way Ken's eyes shifted that he really didn't have any plans for tonight. He had thought by now Ken would have stopped feeling guilty for the way he had acted towards him, but it didn't seem they would ever be as close as they used to be. He knew Ken was just trying to avoid him. To everyone else the two men were just as close as they had always been, but he knew it was just an act of normalcy Ken put on.

"That's too bad; I guess some other time."

"Yeah." Ken lied as he walked out the door. Omi's eyes watered as the door slammed shut. He tried so hard, but Ken only seemed to close up more. He turned back to the computer and wiped away the tears that were running down his cheeks.

****

TBC


	11. Lucking in the Alley

****

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, suggested incest, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

A Little LUCK:

Lucking In the Alley

Cat cringed at the drunken giggling outside the door. He listened to the fumbling keys and he laid down on the couch flipping through the channels on the television. Once again it looked like his brother was bringing home some cheap one night stand.

"Cat," Lucious slurred staggering into the room with a tall man with black hair and brown eyes. The man was good looking, but nothing outstanding. "This is my little brother. Isn't he adorable?"

"Um, yeah, so where's your room?" The man looked a little uncomfortable.

"Why do we have to do it in the room? What's wrong with right here?" Lucious smirked wickedly as he pushed the man onto the couch next to Cat.

"Um, your brother," the man gasped as he pushed Lucious away and tried to stand up.

"Don't mind me I was just leaving," Cat hissed pushing the man off his lap and heading for the door.

"Come back, Cat, and have some fun," Lucious called after him. Cat thought things would change after they had escaped their battle with Schwarz and Weiss, but things had only changed for the worst. Lucious now worked at a dealership where he spent most of his time convincing people to buy cars. He was of course good at it; he had always been good at persuading people. After work Lucious would go out and bring home some slut to screw for the night. It hurt him deeply to see his brother with so many other men. Of course his brother had been with others before, but it didn't bother him when it was Uncle or Kiss.

He had been foolish to assume once they were alone and safe Lucious would want to be with only him. Lucious said if they were going to be normal they should try to act like real brothers did. But every once in awhile Lucious would convince him to play in his sexual games with strangers. He would try to get him to sleep with the men he brought home. Cat would refuse and end up going to his room for the night. It had been a year since he had actually had sex. He had never slept with anyone on his own except Lucious, and Lucious had always been present when he was with other men. He wanted his brother badly, but it seemed Lucious did not want him.

Lucious could do whatever he wanted. Tonight Cat would show him that he didn't care by picking up a man of his own. He shivered as he walked into the small bar. Surely there would be someone who was good looking? He looked around and only saw older lonely men. Then he spotted the back of a man sitting on a stool all by himself. From what he could see the man had a great body.

"Hey," Cat greeted the man as he sat down next to him. His eyes widened as he recognized the beautiful man with brown hair and athletic build.

"You!" the man hissed. "You're dead. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ah, Ken, that was your name. Well, I'm obviously not dead and I came here to hit on you. But now I realize there's probably no chance in you going home with me." Cat smirked as he watched Ken's tormented expression and wild eyes.

"But I watched Youji strangle you."

"Yeah, but he didn't kill me. Say why don't we just put that whole incident behind us?. We don't want to cause a scene now, do we?" Ken didn't respond but instead downed his drink. "You know, I'm not as bad as you think I am."

"Listen, if you want to live, I suggest you leave."

"That's an empty threat. You're a good pet and only act when kritiker tells you to. I don't man that in a bad way; I also only act when my brother tells me."

"Lucious is alive? But Aya…"

"Stabbed him but didn't hit any vital organs. He's not trying to take over the world anymore, so he's no threat to you or Kritiker. Actually, both of us are working normal jobs and not killing anymore."

"I don't care how you've changed; it doesn't change what you guys did to me." Ken's voice rose a decibel drawing the attention of the other patrons.

"Calm down. I don't know where Uncle is, for all I know he and Kiss are dead."

"You have no idea how much you guys have fucked up my life. I'm so messed up," Ken cried as he hung his head in shame. Cat watched as Ken's hands shook and his body trembled.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I was just following my brother. He's all I've ever had." Cat sighed knowing it wasn't enough to change Ken's opinion of him.

"Whatever, don't we all have our reasons for what we do?"

"So, do you want to go home with me?"

"Ha, ha, I guess I just can't hate someone who's crazy." Ken laughed madly as he threw his head back.

"I guess I'll take that as a no," Cat said mournfully. He got up to leave. "Well, if you ever change your mind here is my cell number. I won't give you my address, because I don't want you to kill us in our sleep."

"You're smart, Cat." Ken stared at him coldly. Cat just smiled and waved goodbye before walking out onto the dark lonely streets. He looked at the alleyway between the bar and the pawnshop and walked down it to make a short cut to his apartment.

"Ow," he yelped when suddenly he was thrown against the cold brick wall of the bar. He struggled as firm arms held him in place and a warm mouth fell over his. He couldn't see through the dark but he already knew who it was by the heavy breathing. Yes, this is just what he needed. He wanted to be taken and controlled. It had been a long time since Lucious had been forceful with him.

"Ugh." Ken grunted as he pushed his tongue into his mouth and placed a strong thigh between his.

"Pull on my hair," Cat panted as Ken broke the kiss for air.

"What?"

'Pull on my hair," Cat purred as he pushed Ken forcefully away.

"I don't understand." Ken looked at him in confusion. "I should have known better; you're insane."

"Dominate me, you bastard. I know you're frustrated and angry, so take it out on me. Let me pay for my brother's sins." He watched with disappointment as Ken's face softened and he backed away slowly. He could see Ken seemed torn about something then Ken stepped forward, and rested his brunette head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"I bet no ones ever been gentle with you, have they?" That wasn't at all what he had been expecting Ken to say. Cat didn't know how to answer that. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything," Ken whispered caressing his cheek. He was starting to feel spooked. There was something not quite right about this Ken fellow.

"Um, I have to go," he stuttered pushing Ken away slightly, but Ken didn't budge. Instead he brought his mouth to him again. This time it wasn't rushed or demanding. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced. He felt like his mouth was becoming one with Ken's, and he didn't want the feeling to stop, but at the same time he was scared. Ken pulled away finally and stared into his eyes.

"If you ever feel like having more of that call my cell." Ken smirked as he shoved a piece of paper into his pocket and walked off whistling. Cat just stood there for awhile too stumped to think.

000

"Want some breakfast?" Schuldig glared at him as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, I was just going to have some coffee," Aya responded trying to ignore Schuldig's bitter tone.

"Is Crawford up?" Nagi asked spreading some jam over his toast.

"No, he's still asleep." Aya poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Nagi. He now felt at home when at the Schwarz residence. It was odd that he felt more comfortable with Schwarz than he did with Weiss sometimes. Youji, Omi and Ken had been a team before him and that always made him feel like an outsider. It wasn't that he didn't care about them, it was just that he didn't feel like they really understood him.

"How is college going for Omi?"

"It's going fine. He's acing all his courses." Aya smiled at Nagi. "You know you're a lot like him. If you two would put your pasts behind you, you could both be friends."

"Ha, like that would ever happen." Schuldig laughed as Nagi flushed red. "Nagi, only wishes Omi would look twice at him. Do you know what Nagi thinks about when he's jerking off at night?"

"Shut up, Schuldig." Nagi's voice raised as Schuldig's feet flipped out from under him and he fell flat on his back. Aya just smirked patting Nagi on the back of the head.

"It's okay, Nagi, Omi is really cute. I can see why you like him. Unfortunately, he's straight, so I don't think you'll get very far with him."

"Nagi! You damn brat." Schuldig ground his teeth as he rubbed his back.

"It's what you deserved."

"Where is Farfarello?" Aya interrupted the two sparring men.

"He's tied down. Last night he was a bit rambunctious," Schuldig explained as he sat down with them still rubbing his back.

"So, did Crawford get you anything special for your anniversary?" Nagi asked.

"He got me an outfit. It was nice."

"And what did you get him?"

"Um, keys."

"Keys?" Schuldig finally piped up looking at him with a confused expression. Then his eyes widened in understanding. " How romantic." Schuldig rolled his eyes as he looked at him with disgust.

"You know, Schuldig, it was you who helped me find those keys, so I could unlock the cell that held my lover."

"If Crawford heard you talking like that, he'd dump you."

"Who said I was talking about Brad." Aya winked as he nudged Schuldig with his foot under the table. He was happy when Schuldig finally broke out into a legitimate smile.

"I could only be so lucky, but unfortunately you're not my type."

"Yeah, you don't have breasts." Nagi spoke grabbing his book and hugging Schuldig and Aya goodbye.

"Well, I probably better go and say goodbye to Brad." Aya went slowly up the stairs hoping Brad would be awake.

000

"I have a present for you, Uncle." Kiss grinned as he walked into the apartment to find Uncle rearranging his dolls.

"Doll?"

"Oh, Uncle, you always ruin my surprises." He pouted as he walked over to his lover and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before handing him the doll box. "But that's not all, Uncle. I was thinking Kyoto is too small for us. I want to move back to Tokyo and pick up where we left off."

"Take over world," Uncle grunted happily as he proudly held up his new porcelain doll.

"Yes, only this time without Lucious and Cat."

"Without Lucious or Cat?" Uncle asked sadly.

"They're both dead, so I think we should pick up where they left off. You know, in honor of their memory, we'll continue their dreams."

"But I like Kyoto. It's so pretty here." Uncle's face fell as he looked at him. Kiss's heart ached as he watched the big green eyes well up with tears.

"Don't worry there are even more beautiful doll shops in Tokyo. Don't you remember? It is where most of your collection comes from."

"No, don't want to go! Want to stay here. Kiss go without Uncle." Kiss sighed not knowing if he could really leave Uncle alone. Then his eyes lit up as he got a brilliant idea.

"What if I promise to buy you a nice old Victorian doll house." That seemed to do the trick. Uncle jumped up and down excitedly as he started singing some made up song about a doll who liked in a doll house. "So, I guess you'll go with me to Tokyo?"

"I love Tokyo. Kyoto isn't big enough." Uncle smiled as he hugged and kissed him.

"You're just happy you're getting a doll house. But I guess the reasons why you're coming aren't important just as long as you come with me." He pushed Uncle back onto the couch and climbed on top of him staring down into the mad eyes.

"Don't stare at me." Uncle fidgeted under him.

"I'll stare at you as long as I want to. You're so beautiful, I think when you die I'll have you preserved so I can come stare at you anytime I want."

"Kiss," Uncle rasped as he tried in vain to buck him off. He just rode the motion as he thought about how elegant Uncle would look in a glass coffin. He leaned down and kissed his partner in crime savagely and thought about all the kinky things he could do to him.

****

TBC


	12. Brother Lucker

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, incest, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

A Little LUCK:

Brother Lucker

Cat lay on his bed as he stared at the piece of paper with a number on it. He was so confused by the way Ken had acted last night. He had expected Ken to ravage him in the alleyway, but instead Ken had kissed him and said if he wanted more to call him. Cat was curious by nature.

"Cat, I'm home. Is dinner ready?" Lucious yelled from the hallway. Cat quickly pushed the paper back in his pocket as he ran out to greet his brother.

"It's on the stove. I wasn't sure if you were coming home, so I didn't set the table."

"I thought I would come home before I went out," Lucious replied. Cat looked down as he went to the kitchen to serve his brother.

"You know, Cat, you should really try to hide your feelings for me. My date last night thought you were weird."

"Don't you mean your cheap one night stand. If I remember right, it was you who wanted to mess with me last night." Cat glared at his brother as he slammed his food on the table. "You know I should have just ran away last night." Cat knew he had gone too far when Lucious slammed him up against the table. He could see the anger in Lucious' golden eyes.

"You'll never leave me, because no matter what happens you always come running back just like you did when we were kids. You just couldn't live without your loving older brother. You're so lost and helpless without me." Lucious traced his quivering lips. Cat couldn't breath as he felt Lucious' fingertips press into his mouth. "Suck." Lucious demanded as Cat complied. He wanted to cry. Why was he suddenly feeling this void in his heart? Normally he would have been thrilled to have Lucious dominate him, but something was different. All he could think about was the tender kiss he had received from Ken. Lucious pulled his fingers out of his mouth and looked down at him with disgust.

"Always trying to seduce me, Cat. Haven't I already told you that we can't be like this anymore if we want to be normal? I guess I'll just have to punish you. Turn around; I think someone needs a spanking." Cat turned around and closed his eyes. He swore that as soon as Lucious left for the night he would call Ken.

000

Omi stared at Ken as they closed up the shop. Ken hadn't said a word to him since Aya and Youji had left them. He was getting sick of Ken ignoring him. Tonight they definitely needed to have a talk.

"Ken?"

"Yes, Omi." Ken looked up at him in surprise.

"We need to talk. I mean, I just want to hang out with you tonight. I know we've both been busy, but we're not busy now."

"Um." Ken paused as though in thought. Finally Ken sighed in defeat. "We'll go out to dinner as soon as we finish up, okay?"

"Good." Omi was relieved that Ken gave into his demands because he wasn't going to back down. Suddenly Ken's phone went off and he answered it.

"Hello, oh, hi." Omi watched as Ken turned slightly pale. "Um, yeah, I'll meet you there. Okay, I'll see you in an hour." Ken closed up his cell phone and stared at him.

"Well." Omi waited patiently.

"I'm sorry, Omi, but something came up; I'll hang out with you another day."

"Whatever," he growled as they finished up closing the shop.

After Ken took a shower and got all dressed up, he headed out the door. Omi was sick of Ken and his little secrets. Who was this mystery person who seemed to be eating up all of Ken's time? At first Omi just thought Ken was trying to avoid him, but now it looked like Ken really was going out for a purpose.

Omi lurked behind Ken as Ken started his motorcycle. Omi waited until Ken pulled out of the garage before he started his own motorcycle. He followed Ken all the way to a hotel. Omi's eyes widened; if Ken had a girlfriend, why was he keeping her a secret? Omi hopped off his bike with determination. If Ken wasn't going to tell him about his life, then Omi was just going to have to find out on his own.

000

Cat laid in the hotel room waiting patiently for Ken. He didn't know why but he felt nervous. Why did Ken, a person he barely knew, make him feel so scared? Ken wasn't normally his type, but he couldn't deny that the man was attractive. He could see why Uncle had been so infatuated with him.

"Oh, Lucious, please forgive me." Cat whispered as he stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know why he was asking for forgiveness, or why he felt he was asking for forgiveness, or why he felt so guilty. It wasn't like he hadn't slept with anyone else, it was just always with Lucious there to watch.

"Um, hi," Ken interrupted his thoughts. He was looking down at him.

"When did you get in? I didn't even hear you."

"I'm sneaky like that. After all, I am an assassin." Ken sat down on the bed and turned to him. They laid there just staring at each other for a while. "I don't know why I'm here, but tonight, Cat, I'm going to show you that pleasure can be reached without pain." Cat shivered at those words. So, this was why he was so afraid. After tonight he may not want to be with Lucious anymore.

"Then show me." Ken leaned in and kissed him softly. Once again it wasn't demanding; it was equal. They were both facing each other as Ken twined their fingers and legs together. Normally Cat was used to having someone on top of him. He liked this new position; he felt they were both in control. He ran his hand through Ken's hair as Ken mimicked his actions.

"Ken, do you want to take me?" Cat asked as he stripped off his shirt and then Ken's.

"I was hoping I could take you and then you could take me." Cat's eyes widened and he flushed. He wasn't used to being in both roles, but tonight was about exploring new things. He just nodded his head and brought his hand down on Ken's cloth covered arousal. "Tonight, we are both in charge." Ken panted as he pressed up against his hand.

"Then let's get going," Cat purred as he nipped at Ken's shoulder.

000

Aya watched as Omi stamped about the house glaring evilly at Ken. Youji sipped his coffee nursing his hangover before glancing at Aya nervously. It had been like this for about a week. Ken seemed completely oblivious to the rage Omi was directing at him. Aya had a feeling that if he didn't diffuse the situation, it was going to explode.

"Omi, do you have something you wish to say?"

"No." Omi's voice raised as Ken finally looked up from his sports magazine. "But Ken does."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do, Ken."

"Omi, why don't you just calm down and tell us all what is wrong." Youji looked at Omi as he put down his coffee and stood up.

"Go on, Ken, tell them." Omi glared at Ken intensely.

"Tell them what, Omi?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Aya was startled by the tone of Omi's normally gentle voice.

"No, I don't. Why are you so angry with me?"

"What's your favorite animal, Ken?"

"Omi, you're making no sense."

"I know what it is. It's a cat isn't it?"

"Don't we all like cats. I mean it is our code names." Ken stuttered as his eyes shifted and his face flushed.

"I know, Ken. I followed you; I saw you. Just tell me how long?"

"Omi, it was just a one time thing. I know you don't understand but we…"

"Bullshit, Ken, you've been going out with him for a while now; that's why you don't have time for me anymore."

"Omi, please stop. Let's talk about this alone."

"Don't you think Aya and Youji have a right to know. After all it was Crawford who told us we had nothing to worry about."

"Please, would someone just tell me what the hell is going on?" Youji yelled over the two feuding teammates. Aya could feel the blood drain from his heart at the mention of Brad.

"That's right, Aya, your darling Brad lied to you when he said LUCK was no longer a threat. Ken knows because Cat's alive and well not to mention in top physical condition. I mean one would have to be with the positions he and Ken…"

"Omi, that's enough! Listen, I didn't know Cat or Lucious were alive but they are. Yes, that's right both of them, but they're obviously not causing any trouble. Crawford must have foreseen that, Aya."

"So, are you screwing Lucious too?" Omi laughed bitterly.

"You know, Omi, you really should have discussed this with me before talking about it in front of everyone."

"And just tell me when the hell was I supposed to do that? Ever since you went crazy and tried to seduce me you're been avoiding me."

"Omi, go to your room." Aya spoke as he looked at Omi pleadingly. It was too much information at one time. Omi seemed to realize he had said too much as he climbed the stairs slowly. Cat and Lucious were still alive and amazingly not reeking any havoc. Maybe Brad had just taken pity on them. It really didn't matter what his reasons were because at the end of the day he still loved him. Ken on the other hand was a whole other issue. How long had Ken been with Cat and why?"

"I'm leaving." Ken stated as he grabbed his keys and jacket.

"Not so fast, Ken." Youji blocked his way. "Don't you think you owe us some answers?"

"I'm so messed up. I thought… I thought I could…" Ken tapered off as he looked down.

"How long have you known?" Aya asked. He looked at Ken who looked so pathetic.

"For a week. I went out to avoid Omi and I just happened to bump into Cat at a bar. At first I wanted to kill him but in the end I realized it was much more fun to mess with his head and take him away from that bastard Lucious."

"Ken, that's enough, you don't have to explain." Aya moved toward Ken and Youji. "I'm so sorry, Ken. I'm so sorry for whatever pain you're feeling right now." He whispered as he dragged the shivering man into his arms. I'm, sorry I couldn't save you too." The words he said stung his heart. By the look Youji was giving him he could tell Youji didn't understand what he had just said, but he knew Ken did by the way he was trembling in his arms. Everyone got out of the LUCK mansion except Ken. He was their leader, they looked up to him for protection. He had been too wrapped up in his relationship with Brad to notice Ken wasn't well.

"Should I go call Manx?"

"No, Youji. Go get Omi. I think this is something we need to solve as a group."

"Are you sure? Omi might just make it worse. He seemed really upset."

"No, don't bring him down." Ken cried mournfully.

"I'm so sorry, Ken." Omi peeked out from around the corner with his eyes swollen and red. "It's just when I saw you with him…" Omi trailed off not finishing his thoughts.

"Come here, Omi. I'm sure Ken doesn't hate you."

000

Cat sat in a chair near his brother's bed. He stared down at his brother's perfect features. He almost looked sweet when he was asleep. Why hadn't Lucious ever treated him right? Why hadn't they ever made love the way he and Ken had? He sighed as he remembered the night they had together. Ken had caressed and kissed each and every one of the scars on his body as though trying to heal them. Never had anyone worshiped his body like Ken had. His first time with Ken had been nothing like his first time with anyone else. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of his first time ever. It had been with Lucious. He was eleven and Lucious was fifteen. It wasn't like they weren't messing around before, but Lucious had taken him by surprise when he had slammed him down onto the kitchen table and had his way with him. Cat had cried for hours afterwards. In his mind he couldn't figure out why his big brother had hurt him like that. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember what had happened afterwards his thoughts were always so disconnected.

He was in the shower trying to wash away the sin. He felt sore and dirty. He quickly dried off as he put on some clothes and laid on the bed crying. Why would his big brother want to hurt him? He knew why. It's what his parents had been doing to Lucious for a long time. He knew what being the chosen one entailed now. When he was younger he didn't understand the panting and screams that came from his parents' bedroom at night.

"Cat." Cat crawled under the covers when he heard his brother's voice.

"Go away. You've already got what you wanted, so just go away," Cat growled praying that he would hear the door shut. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the click.

"Cat." His whole body tensed as extra weight was on his bed. "Cat, I'm sorry."

"You said you would never hurt me. You promised, Lucious."

"You know this is all your fault Cat. I don't even know why I'm apologizing. You're always looking at me with those eyes. Calling after me, 'Big Brother! Big brother, won't you come play with me.' So, I finally play with you and all you can do is cry. Damn you, Cat! This is all your fault. Why do you make me do these bad things. I should kill you and then this pain inside my soul would go away." Lucious sneered as he pulled down his covers and wrapped his hands around his neck choking him. Cat's arms flailed as he tried to stop Lucious, but it was impossible; he knew his body was much smaller than Lucious. He was nothing more than a puppet just as Lucious was to their parents. So, this was how it was going to end for him.

"Why? Why can't I kill you?" Lucious cried as his hands loosened their grip. Cat choked as the air quickly reentered his lungs. "Oh, Cat please forgive me. I just can't seem to control myself around you. I love you too much. You distract my thoughts. Mother and Father say you are bad because you only keep me from my duties as the chosen one." Cat just cried at these words still trying to breathe while he massaged his neck. He didn't try to push his brother away when he embraced him but instead leaned closer to Lucious flinging his arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Lucious, I shouldn't have tried to fight you. Maybe it would have been better if I had just relaxed and trusted you."

"Next time I promise you it will be better." Cat shivered at the words _next time_. Lucious didn't see anything wrong with what had happened and planned on doing it again. Tears rolled from his eyes as he laid in Lucious's arms he didn't care what Lucious did to him as long as they were together.

"Promise me that you will never leave me, Lucious. If you ever do, promise you will kill me so I don't have to be alone. I don't want to live if it is without you."

"If that is what you wish then I shall grant it." Lucious kissed him on the forehead.

Cat opened his eyes when he felt warm lips over his to see a twenty-four year old version of his brother. He panicked wondering if Lucious was mad that he was in his bedroom. Lucious pulled away and stared at him strangely.

"I'm sorry I came into your room. I just didn't want to be alone."

"Hush." Lucious put a finger over his lips. "I guess it's okay. If you want you can sleep next to me tonight." Lucious wiped away the tears that must have formed while he had dozed off. He just nodded his head as he followed Lucious onto the bed. Lucious opened his arms and Cat nuzzled up against his brother just like he had that time so long ago.

TBC


End file.
